Wish You Were Mine
by TrishStratus-JohnCenaFan
Summary: This is a high school fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus.
1. Chapter 1

This Is a highschool fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus.

It was a hot, sunny afternoon in Destin, Florida. Trish had just got out the shower wrapped in a towel. Trish took a quick glance outside her window. "Hmm...looks like a good day for shopping and maybe the beach later. " Trish got another towel and dried her hair off with it. Once she finished drying her hair she threw that towel in the dirty clothes basket and let the rest of her hair air dry. Trish was so lucky she had the house to herself for a while since her parents were on a business trip. Trish walked over to her make-up table and grabbed her cell phone. She began texting her best friends Melina,Stacy,and Torrie what the plans were for today.

Trish: What's up, Bitches. I was thinkin' bout goin' 2 da mall nd maybe da beach L8r. U guys up 4 it.

Torrie: Okay, Trishy.

Stacy: I'm in. :-D

Melina: Oh HELLS 2 DA YEAH!

Trish giggled at Melina's text message and replied back.

Trish: You guys can meet up at my house in about an hour,then we'll all go together. Sounds cool? Trish waited for a reply back.

Torrie: Alright, later.

Stacy: Yay! See you in an hour.

Melina: K, later babe.

Trish went to walk in closet to find her an outfit for the day. First she went to go pick her out a bikini. She had a summer job as a fitness model, so she had tons off bikinis. "Maybe I should buy another one for later. Yeah I'll just do that." Trish's parents would always tell her she needs to budget on her spending,especially when it comes to clothes and shoes. But she WAS a teenager girl and she needed to keep up on her fashion within the seasons. Trish went to her drawer and picked out some sexy pink laced underwear to put on from Victoria's Secret. When she had on her undergarments, She was about to pick out her outfit until the doorbell ringed. " I know I told them an hour." Trish thought putting on her purple silky robe. Trish opened the door and rolled her eyes. It was her annoying,best friend, John Cena.

What do you want, Dumbass. Trish said with an attitude. John chuckled.

I came to see you... as always. John said walking inside the house without her permission. "You miss me?" John asked looking in the fridge.

Johnny, what have I told you about coming to my house uninvited. Trish said closing the door.

I didn't come uninvited. I'm bored. I'd thought I drop by and keep you company.

You mean YOU ,John. I have plans. Trish said leaning on the black marble counter.

I know. John said nonchalantly. Trish raised her arched eyebrow and looked at John confused.

How do you know? I just made plans like 10 minutes ago. Trish said. John put down the bag of chips he was eating and walked towards her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

Because I'm your best friend I know you. Plus, whenever you look like this. John said pointing at her referring to her damp curly hair and her in a robe. You always have somewhere lame to go, then you always come back and tell me something I don't care about. Trish pouted and put her hands on her hips.

I hate you, John Cena. Trish said snatching the bag of chips out of his hands and eating one.

Oh, I'm feeling the love. John said picking up a sports magazine.

Whatever. The only reason I told you was because I thought you might've found it interesting since you always hang out with a girl. Trish said in a matter of fact tone slyly easing her way up the stairs.

John looked at Trish with a pensive look on his face.

You don't think I'm gay do you? John said putting the magazine down, walking towards the stairs.

I don't know...Maybe. Trish said smugly twirling a stand of blond hair on her finger.

You better take it back. John said walking up the stairs slowly.

Or...what. Trish said walking up the stairs backwards, walking a bit faster. John looked at her for a second and Trish knew exactly what was about to happen. Trish turned around and ran up the stairs. John started chasing her. Trish ran to her room laughing, she saw John right behind her and tried to shut the door,but John beat her to the door. Trish screamed when John threw her over his shoulder and threw her on the bed gently. Trish giggled when John got on top of her and pinned her down by the wrists.

Get off me, Johnny. Trish said struggling to get out of his arms. John let go of her wrists, leaned down,and kissed her on the lips gently. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned.

Johnny. Trish said in a breaking the kiss.

Hmmm. John said looking deep Trish into her hazel orbs.

You're a horrible kisser. Trish said wittily with a grin.

You're talking about me. You're not that good of a kisser yourself, Patricia. If I had to rate you,you would be a HARD 3.7. John countered. Trish mouth fell open.

That is so mean. Trish said hitting John on the arm. Trish pouted her lips. John chuckled and kissed her pouty lips.

I'm kidding. John said getting off of her. Trish sat up and crossed her arms angrily.

You better be. Trish said still pouting with her arms crossed.

Come here. John said grabbing her hand pulling her over to sit on his lap. "You know I would never try to hurt you intentionally. Now,smile. I hate see you sad,even though it is really cute when you are. Now come here." John said giving Trish a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now go get ready... for your crazy plans and tell me about later...like always. John said apatheticly. Trish giggled and walked into her closet. John sat on the bed and turn the TV to his favorite reality show "Beyond Scared Straight". Trish took off her robe and put three different outfits on the bed.

Why do you watch that stuff anyways? I don't like it,seeing kids my age in jail. It's scary. Trish said picking up an outfit and putting it to her chest looking in the mirror.

I like it. It's actually better than what you be watching because it teaches them a lesson. Unlike those...ghetto ass reality shows you be watching.

Yep. Love & Hip Hop, Basketball Wives, Keeping up with Kardashians. Trish said grabbing a different outfit and put it to chest, seeing how it might look on her in the mirror. Trish cocked her head to the side with an indecisive look on her face.

Johnny... which one I can't choose. Trish said holding up the two outfits up. John turned his attention away from the TV screen.

That One. John said pointing.

This said holding up the one in her right hand. John shook his head no.

This one. Trish said holding up the other outfit. John shook his head and got off the bed.

I love this one. John said pointing to her bra and panties. Trish looked down and smirked.

Nice try loser,but no. Trish said putting on a random outfit. John stood directly behind Trish and kissed her neck. She bit her bottom lip from the pleasure she was feeling.

You know,Johnny. Don't tease me if you're not going to really give it to me. Trish said laying her head back on his chest.

"Well...I..." John was cut off by the doorbell. Trish pushed John out the way and bolted down the stairs. John followed watching Trish stand on her tippy toes to look through the peep hole. It was her friends Stacy,Torrie,and Melina. They did a little group hug.

Hey Trishy. Stacy and Torrie said in unison.

What's up,girl. Melina said sitting on the white L-couch. Sup, John. John did his little salute.

Hey John, didn't expect to see you here. Torrie said taking a seat next to Melina.

Yeah, what are you doing here? Stacy said giving him a hug.

I thought I'd just visit the number one girl who means so much to me. John said wrapping his arms around Trish. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck, then gave him a few pecks on the lips.

Awww... Stacy said smiling.

You two should totally go out. Torrie said.

They need a room ASAP. Trish if you don't have sex with give me a night alone with him. I WILL. Melina said playing with her cell. Trish rolled her eyes.

Whatever, Melina. Unlike you my virginity is actually precious to me, okay. Now if we are done here. I would love to go shopping right now. Trish said grabbing her car keys.

WHOOO Yeah let's go. The girls said.

See you later, Johnny. Trish said giving him a hug and a kiss. "Love you. Muah." Trish said blowing him a kiss. John chuckled.

Love you,too. John said laughing shaking his head.

Chapter 2

John kept tossing and turning in bed. He was getting more and more annoyed by the minute when his phone kept ringing.

Ugh! John screamed covering his ears up with his pillow. John couldn't take the ringing anymore and answered the phone.

Hello! John said angrily.

Hey! Johnny! A cheerful Trish yelled into the phone on the other line.

Trish,what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?

Yes. It's time to go to school. I thought I'd wake you. Trish said chirpy.

Ugh! Who are you my mother and why are you so excited to go back to school. It's lame there anyways,but why am I not surprised coming from my nerdy best friend who's head is always in the books.

Hey!It's not a crime to be smart, besides school is important. Trish said.

Whatever,Trish. I'm going back to sleep. John said about to hang up the phone until he heard Trish voice come from the phone.

Wait. No you have to get up so you can carry my books, and walk me to school. Trish said.

Look, Trish...it doesn't take me long to get ready for school and I'm NOT carrying your books.

Please.. Trish pleaded.

No. John simply said.

Please, Johnny. I love you. Trish pleaded again.

No. John simply said again.

But they're heavy. Trish complained.

So that's you fault for bringing them home and I love you but I'm not your pick up truck, Trish. John said.

Fine. Just hurry up and meet me said surrendering...for now. She was going to get him back before the day was over with. John hurried to put on his clothes and eat breakfast, once he was done with that he met Trish outside.

Johnny! Trish said giving him a hug then hitting his arm.

Ow! What was that for?! John yelled rubbing his arm.

For taking too long. Trish said. "Now here take these." Trish said shoving her books in his hands.

Trish,I'm not carrying these. John said trying to give them back to her.

Too late. You already got them. Trish said quickly making up an excuse so she won't have to carry her books.

"Hey,Johnny. I was thinking maybe one day you can buy a house or maybe a car even, since I got you to carry my books." Trish said as they walking down the twelfth grade hallway to Trish's locker.

"Uh... guess again. John replied with a scoff.

Fine. Trish said rolling her eyes.

John leaned against the lockers. He saw the guy he hated most, Trish's boyfriend coming their way, Chris Jericho. He was such a douche bag, but Trish was too in "love" to even see it.

"Sup babe" He said to Trish. John scowled and moved out of the way.

Hi baby! Trish squealed joyfully throwing her arms around him for a hug. Trish kissed him on the lips softly. Chris turned the kiss into a make out session. John rolled his eyes. Chris and John hated each other. They only pretended to be friends around Trish so they wouldn't hurt her feelings. Chris only hated John because instead of making plans and having fun with him on the weekend. She would rather hang out with her "best friend" John instead of him, the sexy beast, her "boyfriend" Chris Jericho. The school bell ranged. Trish finally broke the kiss.

Oh, gotta run. Don't wanna be late for class. Trish said grabbing her books out of her locker and closing it.

Bye, Johnny. Later. Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a tight long bear hug. Chris rolled his eyes as John smirked. Chris was growing impatient.

Um... Trish today? Chris said. Trish let go of John as Chris pulled her over by him and put his arms around her. He gave Trish another kiss and walked away with this smug look on his face.

LUNCH

Omg...guys I can not wait til Monday. Mr. Micheals said we are going to make AND shoot rockets. That's like so cool. Trish said excitedly. Everyone at the table had grins on their faces,some of them were even snickering.

Nerd. Randy, John's other best friend, coughed. Everyone laughed.

Hey! I am not a nerd. I just love science,okay. Geez, at least I'm trying to get somewhere in life. Trish said defending herself.

Ya,babe whatever. We all know you love learning. Anyways...I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could hang out. Chris said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Ooo...sorry,baby. I can't make it. I always hang out with John on the weekend. Maybe next time or sometime during the week maybe. Trish said coolly. John smiled he was glad Trish was the kind of person that always keeps her word. He was actually quite happy because she wants to be with him more than her boyfriend. "I wish I was hers and she was mine." John thought.

How about next weekend you can at least spend a night or even an hour out with me for a change. I just want some time with my girl. Chris begged. Trish had a pensive look on her face and shrugged.

But John and I...

Please, Trish I beg. Chris said cutting her off. Trish looked at John insistently. John knew what that look meant and nodded his head.

Go ahead, Trish. He's your boyfriend. John said not really wanting her to hang out with Chris next weekend.

Alright then it's settle. Chris said getting up grabbing Trish's hand walking out the lunch room. Trish shrugged and gave John an apologetic smile.

Randy patted John on the back. "It's gonna be okay, man. It's just one weekend.

It is what is. John said disappointed.

JOHN'S HOUSE

Johnny! Trish said jumping on top of him. John didn't reply. He was still bummed she wasn't coming to his house next weekend. Trish stopped jumping and looked at John with a concerned look on her face.

What's wrong? Trish asked trying read his facial expression.

What are you talking about? I'm fine. John said trying to sound excited. Trish looked like she wasn't buying it.

John. Don't give me that. I know you as well as you know me. What's bothering you. John avoided eye contact with Trish and turned his head. Trish stared at John with the same clueless look on her face, until it finally clicked.

Ohh...Johnny. Is it about next week? Trish asked. John didn't say anything. "Well, Is it? It is." Trish grabbed his head and turned his chin gently. "Johnny, look at me okay. Just don't think about it okay. Let's just have fun now while we can." "Come on, let's watch a movie." Trish said rummaging through the shelf full of movies.

Ooo.. How about these?! Trish said eagerly holding up "The Notebook" and "Titanic". John frowned and shook his head no.

Trish, will you please pick something that's up to date... PLEASE. John begged. Trish pouted.

Ugh! Fine. Trish searched through the shelf again. "How about THIS? "Trish asked holding up "Tyler Perry's Movie "Temptation". John rolled his eyes.

Trish what's up with you and these lovely, mushy, romantic movies. Can we watch something I like. John said.

Well we watched it last time. You said it was a great movie. Trish countered.

Yeah,when it was new. John said.

Can we watch it please...after this we can watch what you wanna watch. Come on we can cuddle... Trish coaxed.

Can we make out? John said trying to make the deal more interesting. Trish put her hands on her hips.

Johnny...you know I can't do that. If Chris found out he would furious with me.

So what we kiss all the time. John said nonchalantly.

Yeah, but those are friendly pecks...not love licks. Trish said defensively.

Okay,fine let's cuddle. John said pulling her closer wrapping his arms around her. Trish slid her hand under his shirt.

I love your hot abs. Trish rubbing his firm and tight abs. John smiled and kissed her on the lips. Trish moaned and broke the kiss.

I love you, Johnny. Trish said.

I love you too, Trish. John said smiling. "If only you were mine."

I hope you liked the story. Please, Please Please leave some reviews. Thanks


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE NEXT DAY

John was outside his house shooting hoops at the basketball court with his best friend,Randy.

Hey dude. I have to tell you something. John said tossing the basketball to Randy.

What's up,bro. Randy said making a shot.

It's about Trish. John said.

Dude, are you still mad about what happened at lunch? John, why don't you just tell Trish how you feel? We all know you like her. Randy said making a three pointer.

I don't know how and even if I did,it would probably ruin our friendship. John said catching the ball from Randy.

You don't know until you try. How about I just get Stacy tell her. Randy said.

What!? No. I'll tell her...just not right now. And when I do, you have to be there with me because you made me do this. John said shoving the ball in Randy's chest.

CHRIS'S HOUSE

Hey Babe, come here. Chris said pulling Trish into his lap.

What? Trish asked.

I missed you. Chris said kissing her neck. Trish smiled and giggled. Chris picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her on the lips. They had a make out session. Trish broke the kiss.

Oh my God, Chris. So I like had so much fun at John's last night. Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "I love going to his house. He is so much fun to hang around." Chris pretended to be interested and kissed her cheek.

You have more fun with John than you do with me. Chris questioned.

Well, no... I have fun with you too. Trish said. "I just have best friend fun with Johnny." And I have boyfriend girlfriend fun with you."

Are you excited for next weekend? Chris asked kissing her neck again. Trish was a bit hesitant but nodded her head yes slowly.

"I'm happy. I just don't want to hurt John's feelings. The weekend is the only time we can just hang out and not worry about anything. " Trish said.

Babe, why are you so concerned about him. I'm your boyfriend,not him. You should be worrying about us having fun together. Chris said jealously.

I know,but he's my best friend too, Chris. He's always been there for me,all I can do IS care.

But what about me, don't you think we should hang out more on the weekends. Chris questioned. Trish didn't reply.

Not if it risks losing my friendship with him. Trish said getting up, walking out of the room. Chris looked confused and pissed at the same time.

JOHN'S HOUSE

John heard the doorbell ring. He walked down stairs to go answer the door. It was Trish.

What's up, Trisha. John said closing the door.

Nothing. I just wanted to talk. Trish said giving John a hug ,walking up the stairs.

You had fun at Chris's house? John said closing his room door. Trish gave John a soft, but faint yes as she sat on the bed. John nodded and sat next to her.

What's wrong. John asked. Trish shook her head.

Nothing. I'm fine. Trish said in a fake happy voice. "But there is something I need to tell you,but not yet it's a surprise." Trish said giggling. John chuckled as well. The laughter between them stopped when John's mom called him from downstairs.

Well I better go,that's my cue to leave,and you too. Trish said walking downstairs as John followed and walked her to the door.

See ya later,Trish. John said giving her a hug.

Bye, Johnny. Love you. Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Love you, too. Bye. John said watching her get in her car safely. Trish waved and pulled out the driveway. John waved back and shut the door.

MONDAY-SCHOOL DAY

Trish was in the hall way at her locker. It wasn't like her to skip class,but the whole time Chris kept touching her and trying to kiss her. It was very annoying and Trish couldn't concentrate. Trish sighed. "How much longer til the next period. " Trish loved Chris, but he could be a bit annoying sometimes. "John's doesn't annoy me...well he does, but it's cute and funny when he annoys me." Trish thought. She closed her locker and started walking down the Senoir hallway.

Hey, Trish. Trish heard someone yell from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, saw John, and smiled.

Hey,Johnny. Cutting class? Trish asked.

Nah. John said as they walked together. "What are you doing here... little Miss goody two shoes?" John asked.

I decided to take a little break. Trish said coolly.

What? Trish Stratus doesn't want to learn. John said sarcastically shoving Trish gently into the lockers. Trish giggled.

Hey, stop pushing me! And of course I want to learn,but it's good to take a break sometimes. Trish said pushing John back. John laughed. He threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. Trish laughed as he put her down.

"Johnny!" Trish said laughing at the same time.

You going to Randy's party on Saturday by the shore? John asked.

You know it, babe! Trish said linking her arm with his. They stopped in front of Trish's Pre AP Calc class.

Thanks for walking me to class, Johnny. Trish said giving John a hug. John squeezed her ass. Trish squealed and punched John.

Johnny! Trish yelled. John was laughing walking away.

Later, Trish. John said still laughing. Trish gave him a death flare,but it quickly turned into a smile. She could never stay mad at her Johnny. Trish rolled her eyes and walked into the class smiling.

Hey babe, what took you so long. Chris whispered from across the desk next to her.

No,reason. I just saw Johnny. Trish said copying notes from the board. Chris felt jealousy take a toll over his whole body.

What were you two doing? Chris questioned. Trish shook her head,not making eye contact.

Nothing, we just talked. Trish said nonchalantly.

About what? Chris asked more sternly.

Trish noticed that and stopped copying her notes.

Chris, what is wrong with you. Nothing happened we just talked about Randy's party this weekend. Trish said rolling her eyes. Chris looked confused.

What party? Trish ,what are you talking about! Chris replied bewildered. Trish was now confused.

Randy's party? Didn't you hear about it? Trish asked. Chris shook his head no.

No! I wasn't invited. Chris said angrily. Trish looked at Chris and shrugged.

Well, I guess he didn't want you to come. Trish said resuming back to her work.

"Oh I'm gonna come alright. He actually thought he could throw a party without the sexy beast. Well,he is out of his mind, just wait he'll see. " Chris thought sinisterly.

JOHN'S HOUSE

MONDAY- 3:30 PM

"Finally..." Trish said throwing her back pack in the corner. John looked up from his desk where he does his homework.

What? John said grabbing a chip and dipped it in some French onion dip.

I finished all my homework. Trish said opening a bag of gummy worms from John's snack cabinet.

Good. Now,Trish would you be a doll and help me finish my math homework. John hated school work, his favorite class was P.E.

Sure. Whatcha need help on Johnny. Trish grabbed a chair and sat next to him. John pointed to a math problem. Trish nodded and grabbed a pencil. "It's very simple, Johnny. All you have to do is..." Trish trailed. John smiled because when it came to doing was so gullible that she would do all of it without noticing. John was pretending he needed help on the others so she would do it for him. "Then you take Pi times the diameter...then you divide by this number...now you're all done."

Thanks for the help, Trisha. John said trying not to laugh. "She is so gullible."

Hey, what are best friends for? Trish said popping the movie "Obsessed" in the DVR with Idris Alba and Beyoncé in it. John plopped down next to Trish on bed. Trish moved closer to John and laid her head on his chest. John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. During the movie, Trish would rub his abs. John slid his hand up her leg and caressed her thigh, he would occasionally squeeze it and get a soft moan from Trish.

Well...that was a good movie. I loved the fight scene. Trish said drinking a bottle of water.

Yep, now that was a good chick fight. John said laughing. Trish crawled into John's arms.

Now, what? Trish asked laying her head in the crook of his neck.

Let's play a game. John said cuddling with her.

Ohh! I know. Let's play Truth or Dare. Trish said jumping eagerly. John chuckled.

Okay, I'll go first. John said. "What's the most recent accomplishment you've made so far." Trish got up and paced back and forth. Trish sighed.

"Okay...Johnny remember when I said I had a surprise to tell you. " John nodded. "Well, I don't know how to say it, but I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE. Ehhhhhh! Trish screamed. John winced from all the screaming.

WHAT!? John yelled angrily.

I had sex...with Chris! I'm not a virgin anymore! Aren't you happy for me?! Trish squealed overwhelmingly.

"Why the hell would I be happy you had sex and lost your virginity with somebody else." John mumbled loudly. Trish saw that John wasn't celebrating with her calmed down.

Johnny, what's wrong aren't you excited? Trish said with disappointment.

Yeah...it's great. Congrats! John said apatheticly turning the channels on the TV avoiding eye contact. Trish smiled and sat in his lap.

Wow, I'm so shocked. I lost my virginity before you. Trish said laughing. John scowled at Trish.

Trish, I don't give a fuck. So what you beat me...I'm not about to just have sex if I'm not ready. When I'm ready I'll do it and that's that. John snapped. Trish got out of his lap.

But, I was ready! Trish countered. John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Whatever, Trish. John said ignoring her. There was an awkward moment of silence between John and Trish. Trish scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. John let go of her hand and scooted over a little more.

Are you mad at me? Trish said sadly. John ignored her still avoiding eye contact. Trish felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Johnny! Trish said hoarse trying not to cry. John saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Damn it. I didn't mean to make her cry." John thought still not giving Trish a response. "Johnny, please! I'm sorry." Trish said as a few more tears rolled down her cheek.

John couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Trish and grabbed her hand. Trish's crying subsided. John pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

I'm sorry too, Trish. John said holding Trish tightly in his arms. Trish cried in his chest. "Ssh..." John said rubbing her back,calming her down. John continued to rub her until he heard gentle light breaths. He saw that Trish was asleep. John laid her down on his pillow. He went to his drawer and got a t-shirt. John took off his jeans and his shirt,with him only being in his boxers. He looked at Trish and took off her clothes. He revealed her red laced bra and panties. He felt himself get hard. "God, she's so sexy." John said quietly. John lifted her up in his arms gently and put the t-shirt on her. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He fell into a deep sleep, not wanting that moment to end.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Trish got up and stretched to John's alarm going off. It was 6:22 a.m. It was time to get ready for school. She looked at John and saw he was still fast asleep. Trish smiled as she watched him sleep. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his chest. "His abs are so hot!" Trish thought. Trish went to John's desk to write a note that she left to get ready for school, but she slowly put the pencil down with an evil grin on her face. Trish went over to John and climbed on top of him. John tensed up a bit, but was still sleeping. Trish thought it would be fun to tease him, since he's always teasing her about having sex. Trish leaned in close to his ear.

"Johnny..."Trish whispered. "Ooo...Johnny. right there." Trish whispered again. John moaned.

"Mmm... Trish..." John mumbled. Trish's eyes shot open from shock. John was dreaming about them having sex. Trish started giggling. Trish wanted to tease him some more. She leaned down and started kissing his neck. "Oooo... Johnny. You like that..." Trish whispered seductively. John had a small grin pop up on his face.

"Mmm...OH yeah...mmm" John mumbled again. Trish put her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. Trish started kissing his abs. John's grin turned into a smile. "Ooo...that feels so good..." John mumbled moving a little. Trish burst into wads of laughter. John jumped up and they both fell off the bed. John was on top of Trish. Trish was still giggling and laughing.

What? John said bewildered. Trish was still laughing. "What?! What is so funny?" John asked again.

You said some things in your sleep. Trish said giggling. John looked worried.

What did I say?! John asked curiously. Trish rolled on top of him.

You said that this... Trish trailed kissing his neck. "Felt good." Trish said giggling finding John's facial expression amusing. "Not only that...Johnny boy. You were having a dream about me. Not any kind of dream,though." Trish said getting off him grabbing her things. John looked more worried getting off the floor sitting on the bed.

What kind of dream? John said in a normal quiet voice. Trish went over and sat on his lap. She felt John get hard and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A SEX DREAM..." Trish whispered laughing again. John's eyes grew wide.

What! John yelled. "How!? Did you tease me while I was sleep!?" John yelled. Trish had this sly smirk on her face.

"Maybe..." Trish said smiling. John grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

Trish!? What the hell?! Ugh! You play to much! John said walking into the bathroom door and slamming it shut. Trish was still laughing.

"What?! You do it to me all the time and I don't get mad at you..." Trish said trying to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. "Come on, Johnny. You can't take a joke." John ignored her.

"Why are you mad?! I'm pretty sure you would love it if I had sex with you right now. "

Shut up, Trish! John said aggressively walking out the bathroom, pushing past Trish. John went to his closet to find something to wear.

"Johnny..." Trish said wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. It's okay. I totally understand you wanting to have sex with me. I'm your sexy best friend that hangs out with you all the time. " Trish said giggling rubbing his abs. "I have to go get ready. See you at school?" Trish asked still not getting a response from John. Trish rolled her eyes. She hated when John didn't talk to her. Trish gave him a kiss, grabbed her things and left.

SCHOOL-LUNCH

Hey,Trish. You know where John is? Randy asked tossing a French fry in his mouth.

How should I know? The last time I saw him was at his house. Trish said pretty bummed that John didn't come to school today.

"You two hang out all the time ...you should know" Stacy said. Trish shrugged.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Trish said playing with her salad. Randy and Stacy stopped eating and turned their attention towards her. "You know how John always teases me about sex." Randy and Stacy nodded. "Well,instead of him teasing me, I teased him while he was sleeping. I thought it was hilarious,but John got mad because he got a little "too" stiff and I kept laughing at him." Trish said. Randy and Stacy had shocked expressions on their faces. Chris came from behind Trish and kissed her on the lips.

What's up, with the crazy faces. Chris said taking a seat next to Trish.

Trish gave John a sex tease! Randy blurted.

Randy! Stacy said hitting Randy's arm as he winced. Chris looked pissed.

You what?! Trish! What the hell were you thinking?! I'm YOUR boyfriend, not him. Chris yelled. Trish felt guilty.

Nothing happened. We always tease each other. We're best friends. Trish said telling a little white lie. John walked up to the table and sat next to Randy.

Hey..man where ya been? Randy said doing a handshake with him. Chris looked at John and eyed him.

You sexually tease MY girlfriend. Chris said pointing his finger in John's face. John felt embarrassed.

You told him! John yelled looking at Trish. Trish shook her head quickly.

I don't know what the hell is going on with you two. But one of you better do something about this little fling you two got going on... or I will. Chris said stomping away.

I can't believe you told him, Trish. John yelled.

I didn't...Randy did. Trish confessed. John gave Randy a death glare.

Why the hell did you tell this dumbass. You know he can't keep a secret.!? John said pointing at Randy. "Not only does Chris hates me. He wants to kick my ass,too." John said walking way. "Great. Now everyone is mad at me." Trish thought.

CHRIS'S HOUSE.

Trish knocked at his bedroom door. Chris opened the door.

What do you want? Chris said laying back down on his bed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and there is nothing going on between me and John. " Trish said walking over to Chris and sitting on his lap.

"I forgive you." Chris said rolling on top of Trish. "I know you would never do anything stupid to jeopardize our relationship. " Chris said kissing her neck. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. "I love you. "

I love you, too. Trish said as she kissed Chris passionately.

JOHN'S HOUSE

John has been calling Trish for hours and she still didn't return his calls. "Just forget about it,John. You really screwed up big time. Trish hates you now. I guess this is what it feels like when love dies." John said staring at the ceiling

Well that's Chapter 3. Hope you like. Leave reviews please. Thanks. :-)


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John was in his room pacing, he hasn't said a word to Trish all day. He felt bad for how he treated Trish today. He just wished he could start all over.

JOHN'S HOUSE

"Hey,Johnny." Trish said with a smile walking into John's room sitting on the bed. John ignored her and kept doing his homework.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I guess shouldn't have told them about teasing you. I messed up big time." Trish said. John scoffed and threw his backpack in a corner.

"I know you're still mad at me,but..." Trish trailed. "Can you please forgive me?" Trish begged trying to give John a hug,but John resisted and pushed her off of him. Trish looked saddened and sighed.

"Hey, Johnny! Are you still looking forward to dancing with me at Randy's party." Trish said cheerfully trying to cheer John up. " We can make out...if that's what you want. " Trish coaxed hoping John would say something.

"Johnny,please talk to me" Trish begged again. Trish sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So I guess you hate me now,that I embarrassed you and we're not friends anymore. " Trish wiped her remaining tears.

"What are you talking about?" John said smiling at Trish. Trish's head shot up quickly and looked at John.

"You're mad at me, right? You hate me because I embarrassed you. So that means we're not friends anymore, right?" Trish questioned. John crossed his arms,cocked his head to the side,and looked confused.

"Huh...really..." John trailed. "Well, that's some bull! I sure as hell wish somebody could have me the memo!" John said smirking.

"You don't hate me". Trish said softly. John shook his head no.

"Of,course not! You're my baby girl. I can never stay mad at you." John said giving Trish a hug. Trish smiled.

"I'm glad you forgave me. If Randy didn't stay after school with me, I would have been lonely. " Trish said. John let go of Trish and looked serious.

"WHAT!? Trish, You hung out with Randy instead of ME!? How could you?!" John said sarcastically. Trish giggled and played along.

"Johnny, it wasn't my fault! You WEREN'T there and Randy was. It's complicated. " Trish replied trying to contain her laughter.

"I can't believe this, Trish. I thought we were cool like Bonnie and Clyde, but it turns out we're... Oh gosh! I can't even say it! Ike and Tina. " Trish gasped.

"Oh God no, Johnny. It wasn't even like that. Please Johnny, I didn't even like it!" Trish fake sobbed and begged. John laughed.

"He's better than me...isn't he?" John questioned.

"No, Johnny. You're better. YOU! Only you. Please...Johnny I love you." Trish said giving John a kiss and a hug. It was silent for a moment, but the silence was broken by their laughter.

We both should do a movie together. John said. We would make a great dramatic scene. John said laying on the his pillow with his arms behind his head. Trish smiled. She got on top and straddled him. She took off his shirt and traced his abs with her finger. "Is she doing what I think she's doing. YES! She's finally giving in. She's going to have sex with me! Okay maybe not that,but she's about to do something sexual. GOD, PLEASE...let her seduce me." John thought in his head.

What's on your mind, Trisha? John asked playing with a strand of her long,silky, blonde hair. Trish had a pensive look on her face.

"I was thinking maybe, we could give our acting careers a little test drive." Trish said smirking seductively. " YES! YES!YES! There is a GOD!" John thought again smirking.

And this time. It'll be OUR "Dirty Little Secret". Trish giggled kissing John on the lips. John wrapped his hands around her waist,then rolled on top of her. He grabbed the ends of her white camisole and pulled it over her head. He waited for a response from Trish to see what she was going to say, but she just had a permanent smile on her face. That gave him a sign to continue. Trish had on a hot pink strapless tube top bra. John didn't want to heat up things to earlier, so he waited to take her bra off and kissed her neck instead. To John's surprise, she moaned, then wrapped her arms and legs around him. John smirked and continued to bite, kiss, and suck on her neck. Trish moaned as her French manicured nails clawed into his back. John winced a bit, but kept going. After a while, John kissed her on the lips,but this time it was a more deep and passionate kiss. John broke the kiss. He pulled off Trish's blue jean daisy dukes with little strips at the ends. John took off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers and Trish only in her bra and panties. John kissed Trish on the lips as his tongue darted into her mouth. Trish moaned holding onto him tighter never wanting to let go. "This just feels right." Trish thought.

HOURS LATER...

12:39 AM

John and Trish were snuggled together closer than ever watching a movie. Trish and John both had huge grins on their faces.

"Johnny..." Trish said.

Yeah. John said looking down on Trish with his hand resting on her thigh.

I have to go to the "little girls' room. Trish said. John smirked.

"You mean the bathroom." John said. Trish cocked her head to the side.

Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, same thing. Trish said with attitude sitting up.

"Look, don't get mad at me grumpy. You're the one using all the fancy words." John said unwrapping his arms from around her waist letting get up. Trish smiled and tongued kissed him on the lips. John broke the kissed for air and slapped her ass when she walked away. Trish turned around and bit her lip smiling. "God, I love him. " Trish thought walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Trish used the bathroom and washed her hands.

"I'm glad I'm best friends with Johnny. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. When I'm with him...I'm on Cloud 9. He's just...PERFECT!" Trish said to herself quietly.

"That was the best make out session I've ever had. He's way better than Chris. Trish said smiling, but quickly gasped afterwards. "Oh my God! Chris! Shit, I totally forgot. Damn it, I really screwed up big time. I hope I didn't cheat on him. Who am I kidding. I did cheat on him I feel so ashamed. " Trish said frantically. Trish hurried out the bathroom and went to John. John smiled when he saw her walking towards her.

Hey... I was wondering when you were coming out. John said wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. Trish closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Johnny, did I cheat? Trish asked. John stopped kissing her and looked deep into her hazel orbs.

What? No...I don't think so. Maybe... John said. Trish's mouth fell opened with a look of desperation on her face.

Should I tell, Chris? Trish said feeling like there was no hope left.

"But, Trish that can ruin your relationship and..."

"But why should I try to keep a relationship when there's no trust, John." Trish said cutting John off. "I fell like he doesn't trust me and believe it or not Johnny I have tried to trust him."

"I don't blame him if he wants to break up with me. I have been lying about you the whole time...about us." Trish said now feeling guilty. "I just thought he was the one, Johnny. I only lied because I didn't want true love to die, but I was too stupid to realize. My true love has been standing in front of me all along. And it's you, Johnny. I "LOVE" you." Trish said feeling so relieved of getting that off her chest. John was full of mixed emotions. John felt shocked,surprised,and overwhelmed. He was speechless.

"W..What? What are you saying, Trish? John said grabbing her hand. Trish sighed and looked John deep into his Crystal blue eyes.

"Johnny, I love you and I want YOU to be my first, REAL true love." Trish said tightening her grip on his hand. John smiled and kissed her passionately.

Wait! Does this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now! John said eagerly. Trish shrugged.

"I want to say yes so badly, but I have to end it with, Chris first Johnny." Trish said.

"Great,so we're boyfriend and girlfriend first thing tomorrow morning after you dump him." John said excitedly about to piss his pants. Trish shrugged with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Johnny. I want to be your girlfriend as much as you want me to, but I just can't end it without reasoning, THEN he'll know there's something going on between us. You just have to wait and be patient." Trish said rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"For how long,Trish. A month? Six months? Look ,Trish we don't have till next year for this, Iight. We are seniors now. Which means college is right around the corner. What happens if we can't be together?" John said disappointed. Trish pouted and kissed him on the lips.

Johnny, Don't think like that. We're going to be together soon. Just not right now. Trish said pulling the bed comforter up to her chest. John started to think about it and he felt bad as well. He wanted to be with Trish, but not this way. If waiting was what he had to do, he was ready for it.

Chapter 5

SATURDAY- THE BEACH HOUSE

6:54 PM

Trish and the girls were in her parents' beach house getting ready for Randy's party later on tonight.

You guys this party is going to be awesome. Stacy said curling her hair in small loose curls.

I know right! I'm so excited. Trish said putting on eyeliner and mascara.

Hey ,Trish can I use some of your eye shadow. Torrie said putting on her baby blue halter top.

Yeah, sure babe. Trish said giving her a small case with 10 different colors. Trish was about to put some lip gloss on until Melina came from behind and snatched it from her.

Melina! What the hell!? Trish snapped. "Give it back, don't you have you own!"

What's the big deal, we share stuff all the time? Melina said simply taking off the top to the lip gloss.

Yeah, but lip gloss we don't. Trish said snatching her lip gloss out of her hand.

Why are you so concerned about how you look? You're already hot with out. Melina questioned.

Maybe she's getting ready for John. Torrie said handing her,her eye shadow back."You got that right." Trish thought smiling.

Guys, I already have a boyfriend. Trish said fluffing her hair. The girls rolled their eyes. They secretly wished Trish was going out with John.

Screw Chris. Melina said smugly admiring her outfit in the mirror. "I already did." Trish said to herself quietly.

Screw you, Melina. Trish countered spraying some perfume on her neckline.

How about you screw John?! Melina countered. Trish didn't reply. The girls smiled because they knew she was blushing and wouldn't mind screwing John at all.

Whatever. Trish said.

We know you want to. I bet if you were single, you'd be screwing John every night since you hang out with him all the time. Stacy said. Trish was about to reply before her phone interrupted her. Trish looked at the Caller ID and smiled. It was John. The girls watched as Trish turned her back on them.

"Hello?" Trish said.

"Hey, babe you on your way to Randy's. The party haven't even started and it's already packed. " John said.

"Yeah, the girls' and I are on our way now." Trish grabbing her car keys and her purse.

"Okay, make sure you looking sexy tonight." John said. Trish giggled. The girls' exchange glances with smirks in their faces.

"Don't I always?" Trish said smiling.

"I ain't gotta argue with that." John said chuckling. Trish giggled again. "Well, I'll see Ya later, babe. Talk to you then."

"Okay, bye. Love you." Trish said checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Iight, love ya, too. Bye." John said ending the call. Trish smiled.

Who was that? Chris. Melina questioned apatheticly. Trish shook her head.

"Johnny." Trish replied simply. Mickie smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you two just make out and admit you like each other? "Mickie asked. "We already did that, too. And it was amazing." Trish thought again.

"If you guys are done worrying about my love life. I would like to go the party... umm... like..NOW." Trish said walking out to her Dad's range rover getting in starting the ignition. The girls' chuckled and got in the car.

Party Time! Here we come! Melina yelled whilst everyone else screamed.

RANDY'S HOUSE

7:52 PM

"Sup ladies." John said. Trish turned around and smiled.

Well, look who's here? What's happening, John. Trish said folding her arms as John put his arm over her shoulders.

"I was waiting on you, Trisha. Trish rolled her eyes and giggled." The girls looked at Trish with smirks and walked away. Melina nudged her on shoulder when she past by her and winked. Chris was angry when he turned the corner and saw John flirting with Trish openly. Chris marched over there to get his girlfriend back.

"Wow baby, you look amazing," Chris said, admiring his girlfriend. Trish got out of John's grasp and gave Chris a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, baby" Trish said hugging his waist. Chris darted his tongue into her mouth. Trish could taste the alcohol and could tell her had a few drinks. Trish broke the kiss not liking the taste in his mouth.

"Come on,babe. Lets go party." Chris said dragging Trish over by the bar. John went to go sit by Randy and the rest of the guys. Trish sat next to Chris drinking a light margarita. She just sat there and watched Chris take shot after shot. She could tell he was wasted already with him being on his 5th shot. She was bored so she left to go look for John. Trish saw John standing next to the DJ bopping his head to Jay-Z's new song featuring Justin Timberlake. Trish came from behind him and hugged his waist since she was petite and John was way taller than her.

Johnny! Trish said wrapping her arms around his neck. John smiled and put down his cup to give her a hug.

What's up,babe. John asked still bopping his head to the music.

You wanna go for a walk on the beach. Trish asked hugging his muscular arm. John nodded and grabbed her hand. They both made their way through the crowd getting weird glances from everyone.

THE BEACH

12:19 AM

Trish and John took a walk along the edge, both holding hands where their feet were wet and had sand in between their toes.

"You know Johnny...I don't regret it." Trish said swinging their arms back and forth with their hands still intertwined together. "You know the kiss."

"I don't either that was the best kiss I have ever had." John said. "I've kissed plenty of girls, but you are by far the best. " Trish smiled remembering the kiss.

"Oh really, coming from the same guy who said I was a "HARD" 3.7. Trish said putting quotes on the word hard. John chuckled.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." John said chuckling.

"I'm sorry. What'd you say. I don't think I heard you correctly. " Trish said jokingly trying to get him on repeat that he was wrong. John scoffed.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't love it. You know I turned you on, didn't I?" John said in a cocky way. Trish scoffed as well.

"You? Turn me on. HA, that's really funny because why were you so "hard" whilst I was on top of you. Sounds like you were more turned on than I was. " Trish countered.

"So you do admit that you were turned on."John said with a comeback.

"Psh...no. What?... NO!" Trish said not letting John win this round. John shook his head.

"I see you are still trying to deny that you loved it. Since you say you weren't turned on, how about I show you again." John said. Trish was laughing as he grabs her and kisses her. Trish wanted to kiss back, but couldn't stop laughing. John broke the kiss and laughed along with her. Melina walked outside with Torrie and dropped her drink on Torrie's new Steve Madden flip flops.

"Melina, What the hell!? I just..."

"Shhh...look" Melina said pointing to John and Trish. Trish had her arms around John's shoulders and he had his hands on her waist. Their chests were touching.

"They're so cute together." Torrie said. Trish circled her index finger around John's ear. John rubbed his hand up and down her back ,then kissed her cheek.

"Aww..." Torrie said gawking. John leaned down and kissed Trish passionately on the lips. Trish put her hand on the back of his head, so he would break away. Torrie gasped. "Oh my God! Are they like seriously kissing or am I TOTALLY wasted!?" Torrie asked in shock. Melina nodded.

"You're wasted...I'm wasted...we're all wasted, but not those two. That kiss is way too sexy. " Melina said smiling.

"I know right. It's so hot! Talk about homecoming king and queen." Torrie said.

"This will be spreading like lipstick on a pig. There's no way this isn't going to be around school Monday. " Melina said. John and Trish broke the kiss and continued thier walk on the beach.

Yay! That's Chappy 4 and 5. What are John and Trish going to do when Chris finds out. I don't know you'll have to keep reading and see. Leave some more reviews :-D

Sorry for any grammatical errors.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SUNDAY

5:55 PM

"Mom, I'm heading over to Trish's house!" John said walking out the door.

"Alright,hun. Don't stay too long, school tomorrow!" John's mother yelled from the din.

"Kay,later Mom." John said closing the door and locking it behind him. John was going to Trish's house to hang out for a while. Possibly spend the night, since they had privacy. Once John got there he knocked on the front door. He heard someone yell and waited. Trish opened the door smiling with a milkshake in her hand. Trish had on a hot pink strapless shorts set cover up. She had her hair in a loose side ponytail and on her butt it said "2 HOT! 2 HaNdL3!" You could tell she was about to go swimming because her string bikini was showing.

"Hey, Johnny Boy!" Trish said giving him a hug. John returned the hug and took her milkshake. "Hey! Give it back, Cena!"

"Let me have some!" John said taking a sip. "Give me a kiss then..." Trish said smirking. John leaned in for a kiss, Trish pushed his face away with her hand.

Not literally! Dummy! Trish said giggling. Trish screamed when John picked her up and spun her around in circles. They both started laughing. John kissed her forehead,then Trish laid her head on his chest. John carried her out to the pool and sat her down on the beach chair. Trish turned the radio up loud and put it on "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. John took off his clothes and put on his swim shorts. John jumped into the water and did a cannon ball. Trish took her cover up off and sat them next to John's clothes.

"Catch me,Johnny!" Trish said jumping into the pool as John caught her. John held onto her and threw her in the air unexpectedly. Trish screamed. John was laughing when she came back up. Trish gave him a death glare and splashed him.

"Hey! Easy Godzilla!". John said splashing Trish back. They both were play fighting,catfighting,and dunking each other's head under water. After a while of playing they air dryed and sat together on the beach chair. They were star gazing.

"Johnny, what if we were dating right now? Do you think we'd be a great couple?" Trish said.

"I don't know...maybe" John said with a laugh. Trish smiled.

"I do. I mean if we were it would be... I don't know." Trish said smiling. "With us just being best friends it feels right."

"Do you REALLY wish I was your girlfriend or were you just joking around? Trish asked him.

"I mean I've always wanted you to be mine from the first day I met you,but...I was afraid that if I told you how I really felt, it would've probably ruined our friendship." John said. Trish nodded.

"Why,didn't you tell me? We could be boyfriend and girlfriend now,but we're not. But I feel the same way you do." Trish said rubbing her hand on his cheek. Trish looked at John as he gave her some pecks on the lips. Trish deepened the kiss and put her hand behind his head. John licked her bottom lip. Trish parted her lips so his tongue can explore her mouth. John broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Trish cupped his face in her hands and darted her tongue into his mouth. John was shocked Trish had so much dominance over him. Trish was kissing him with so much more passion. She didn't even kiss Chris like this. This was the third time they kissed like this. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Trish broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Trish apologized. "Please don't tell Chris." John saw how worried she was and shook his head no. He gave her a hug. "Maybe it is meant to be" Trish thought with her head resting on his chest.

"I'm gonna get going before my mom gets worried. I'll see ya tomorrow morning to walk my favorite girl to school." John said. Trish smiled and nodded.

"Love you." John said giving her a kiss on the cheek ,walking out the front door. Trish smiled.

"I love you,too. " Trish said blowing him a kiss closing the front door,locking it. Trish yawned and plopped down on her bed. Trish looked at the clock when her phone started ringing. "Hmm..10:42? Who would be calling this late on a school night?" Trish thought.

"Hello?" Trish said with drowsiness.

"Hey,babe. It's me Chris. What you doing? " Chris said.

"Nothing." Trish said yawning again.

"My baby tired...huh? Well, I was just calling to make sure you weren't going to cancel on me this weekend. I have the whole thing planned out. You still up for it?" Chris said on the other line.

Can we change the date? Please, I don't want John to be hurt, still. Trish asked trying to change the date so they can have alone time during the week instead of the weekend. She have to deal with him every other day. On the weekends,she wanted to get away from him and just hang...with John.

"But, babe... I planned the whole thing out and I made reservations and everything please don't cancel on me babe. Just this one time." Chris begged. Chris hated when she talked about John. Hearing her say his name made him cringe.

"Okay, but just this one time." Trish replied nonchalantly. Trish heard Chris saying something else on the phone,but hung up on him. Trish closed her eyes and thought about the kiss. "Wow...what would I do without, Johnny?" Trish thought falling into a deep sleep.

MONDAY-SENOIR HALL

10:26 AM

Students were off to their lockers to get ready for third period. Trish walked to her locker grabbing her books for her remaining classes. "Spanish...Next with John" "Then...P.E/ Lunch...with John" "After that is History...ugh! Without ,Johnny." Trish grabbed the books and put them in her bag. She felt someone grab her ass and turned around quickly to see who it was with attitude. It was Chris.

"Hey,babe." Chris greeted her with a kiss. Trish didn't reply. She just turned back around to double check she had everything for class. "Make sure you wear something nice for our date this Friday ." Trish frowned and raised a perfectly arched.

"What's wrong with what I already have?" Trish questioned fiercely.

"Nothing, it's just we're having a family dinner and my parents are strictly formal. I don't want you embarrassing me by wearing all that skin tight shit you always wear." Chris said.

"So you're saying I'm an embarrassment to you and you don't like what I wear. Isn't that what you're saying!?" Trish spat. Chris rolled his eyes getting frustrated.

"What the hell, Trish. All I asked was a stupid question. A simple yes would-be nice. If your little "Johnny" asked you, you would've been all for it. " Chris said imitating Trish's voice on Johnny. Trish was shocked and speechless. Trish saw John not too far away in the distance. She saw him having a conversation with Randy walking towards her. Trish slammed her locker and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, that's some bull, Chris because if I didn't care about you and only Johnny, I would have never agreed to go on this stupid date with you." Trish said with a hair flip walking away before Chris could reply. Chris groaned angrily out of frustration. Trish walked over to John and gave him a big welcoming hug with a kiss on the lips. "What the hell...did Trish just kiss John on the lips?! She wanna cheat on me with him...hah. Just wait, I'll get her back...both of them!" Chris said to himself sinisterly punching the locker.

TRISH'S HOUSE

3:35PM

Trish and the girls were at her house chilling have a girl's night in. They were gossiping,dancing, and doing each other's hair. Trish was laying on her pink,black, and purple canopy bed reading a magazine. Stacy was sitting in Trish's 2ft tall pink high heel pump chair, while Torrie was brushing her hair. Melina was at Trish's make-up table trying on different shades.

"Soo...who all have dates to the "Back To School" dance this Saturday?" Melina asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Who's going to laid that night?" Melina asked. Everyone raised their hands except Trish.

"Trish...Oh my gosh. When are you going to give in? Sex isn't all that bad, Trish... that's only if you DON'T use protection." Melina said simply as the other girls laughed.

"Is that all you guys think about? There's so many things in this world much more important than sex." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"So,Trish, like when we're you going to tell us. You know...your make out session with John... " Torrie said breaking the silence. Stacy choked on a gummy bear she popped in her mouth. Melina was smiling. Trish looked at Torrie confused.

"What are you talking about, Tor? How do you even know that?" Trish asked reading her magazine again. "God, how did she find out!" Trish thought.

"So it's TRUE!" Stacy yelled in shock catching her breath.

"Mmm...Hmmm..." Torrie and Melina said in unison nodding their heads. Stacy frowned and looked at Trish.

"You told them ,but you couldn't tell me!" Stacy said a little hurt. Trish shook her head.

"I didn't tell them, Stace!" Trish replied.

"Well, how do they know then?" Stacy questioned. Trish looked at Melina and Torrie with her arms crossed.

"Yeah,how DO you know?" Trish questioned. Melina and Torrie had blank expressions on their face. "Ummm...HELLO! One of you...SAY SOMETHING!" Trish said with attitude.

"First of all Trish...no need for an attitude. And second of all don't get mad at us because your little arm candy isn't here to defend your ass. Torrie and I went outside to the beach because it was too damn crowed in that party." Melina said as Torrie nodded.

"And when we walked outside, we saw you and John having a love fest. Which by the way was totally hot!" Torrie said Melina nodded in agreement. Trish blushed.

"Did you like it or did you "love" it?" Stacy said taking a seat next to Trish on the bed." Trish blushed and didn't reply.

"Ooo.. Trish is in LOVE..." Torrie sang.

"Trish and John sitting in a tree K-I-S-S.."

"Can we change the subject please? It was just one kiss." Trish lied grabbing another . "I can't tell them what's going on between John and I"CHAPTER 7

JOHN'S HOUSE

5:16 PM

"Johnny! Okay, I'm like so..." Trish said walking into John's room, not seeing him anywhere. "Johnny?" Trish sat down on his bed and made herself comfortable, while she waited on John. She heard some mumbling from the bathroom that sounded like rapping. "Yep, that's Johnny." Trish thought. John has been rapping for as long as she could remember. I guess it was kind of his thing. He's always been really good at it. John walked out the bathroom door in a towel. Trish smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Wow, who knew Johnny was WAY more sexy in a towel" Trish thought again. John searched through his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. John dropped his towel showing his member. Trish covered her mouth and gasped. John was startled,he quickly covered himself.

"Trish!? What the?! Why are you in here?! You can't just barge in here like that!" John said securing the towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Johnny! I just wanted to talk about the dance this Saturday. You are taking me,right?" Trish said with her back turned towards him. "Besides why the hell are you walking around in your room naked, anyways!?" Trish yelled.

"What?! You don't think I look good like this!?" John said coming closer to Trish. Trish looked John up and down licking her lips. "You can touch my body whenever you want,babe" Trish giggled. John pinned her down and smiled. Trish struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Johnny, get off of me or I'll kick you in the nuts!" Trish screamed. John laughed. His upper body was pinned down on her and he still had the towel on. John didn't move. Trish screamed when John pulled onto the bed and pinned down her arms and legs.

Trish smirked. John leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head so he couldn't kiss her. John smirked and kissed her neck. He nibbled at her skin. Trish bit her lip so she wouldn't moan. "This feels so good" Trish thought. John sucked and kissed her neck a little harder.

Trish moaned when he found her sweet spot. John smiled to himself and let go of Trish's hands. She didn't try to push him off of her. Instead, she grabbed onto John's face and kissed his lips. Her greedy tongue darted into his mouth. John gave a moan against her lips. He liked it when Trish was controlling. She kept hold of his face, not letting him break their kiss.

"I love you." Trish said breaking the kiss. John smiled.

"I love you too, Trish." John said getting off of her, putting on his boxers. Trish smiled. "God, if he was mine." Trish thought taking off her clothes,only in her bra and panties.

CHRIS'S HOUSE- BEDROOM

8:35 PM

Trish was at Chris's house waiting on him so they can go downstairs to his "family dinner". Trish was admiring herself in the mirror. "I look amazing." Trish thought. She had on a Dark Royal Blue Hi-Lo Sheath with sequin crystals and satin ruffles.

"I got a friend. My friend's calling me. Yeah na na nah nah. You haven't got one Nooo eee yay! My friend likes me yeah calling me on my phone. I got a friend. My friend loves me. My friend wants to talk me. Yeah ya na na. You ain't got no friends like this no. Naaaa"

Trish heard her "I got a friend" ringtone she gave John. Trish chuckled.

"Hey, Johnny!" Trish said smiling

"What's up, T. Where's the jerk ,Jericho?" John said. Trish frowned. "I'm surprised he let you answer your phone."

"I don't know. I'm still waiting on him and he's not a jerk." Trish said defending Chris. John scoffed. "At least not all the time." Trish said. John nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"What are you doing?" Trish questioned.

"Nothing, bored out of my mind. Playing 2K with this loser, Randy. John said. Trish laughed. She heard Randy yell something in the background. "I miss you already."

"Aww..." Trish said. "Miss you too, Johnny." Trish felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She knew it was Chris. "I have call you back later, okay."

"Kay, love ya, babe. Have fun, not too much fun though." John said Trish giggled.

"Kay, love you too, Byee. Muah" Trish said making a smooching sound ending the call. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Trish, will you two stop having phone sex and come on so we can go. " Chris said grabbing her hand giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And quit saying "I love you" to him, you're making me look bad." Chris said following Trish out the door.

"I don't see how it makes you look bad, but whatever. I still love him" Trish said sitting in the chair Chris pulled out for her. Chris frowned.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm a little jealous that you two spend so much time together Chris said biting his tongue. He wanted to yell at her so badly for saying" I love you" to John. But he didn't want to ruin his plans for tonight. After today, not only will he make sure this date is fantastic,but hopefully he'll get a piece of that firm and delicate ass she's carrying later on tonight.

"It's okay,baby. I forgive you." Trish said rubbing his cheek. Chris kissed her passionately. "Yeah.. for now. I got her on a leash right now,but I'll get her ass back for cheating on me." Chris thought.


	5. Announcement

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm dealing with back to school stuff so. I OWN NOTHING WWE. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm pretty sure you guys know what I mean. Thanks. Leave some reviews,please.


	6. Chapter 8 and 9

CHAPTER 8

Trish's House

8:48

Trish thought it would be fun to have a little get together at her house. She invited the girls John and Randy, pretty much everyone except Chris. She know it sounds pretty harsh,but she invited her all of her friends to have fun not to play kissy face. Everyone was throwing their plates away finishing their food. Trish had finger foods like wings, cheese and crackers, fruit, cake, etc.

"Come on,guys let's play a game." Stacy said as others joined her in a circle.

"Oh! I know Let's play, Truth!" Torrie said. Randy and John booed and shook their heads.

"Lame! Let's play something daring!" John said as Randy nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Johnny. I love playing down and dirty." Trish said. Melina rolled her eyes.

"You agree with anything John says. Let's play..." The doorbell ringed interrupting Melina.

"Ding Dong, I'll get it. Trish said running out of the Din to go answer the door.

"Hurry up, babe!" John yelled. Trish giggled.

"Okay, Johnny!" Trish yelled opening the door smiling. Trish opened the door and her smile quickly faded. "Chris...w-what are you doing here?" Trish stammered.

"Baby, I came to see you." Chris said giving her a kiss on this cheek and a hug. Chris tried to walk inside the house, but Trish stepped in front of him blocking his path. "Babe, what are you doing?" Chris questioned with bewilderment.

"Um...uhhhhh..." Trish trailed trying to find words.

"Hey, Trish what's taking so long!? Bring your sexy ass over her!" John yelled. Chris looked in frustrated and angry at the same time.

"What the hell is HE doing over here, Trish!? Chris yelled causing Trish to jump.

"Well, I invi..." Trish stammered again nervously.

"Shut up, Trish!" Chris said pushing past Trish. Trish shut the quickly and chased after Chris.

"Chris! Calm down! Please! My..."

"What!? Trish! What!? You don't want your precious "Johnny" to hear!" Chris said yelling uncontrollably storming through her house looking for John. Trish backed away because Chris was starting to scare her.

"Woah!? What's going on in here!?" Randy said with John walking in right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Chris said pointing to Randy. "And what are you doing over my girlfriend's house." Chris said stomping towards John,but Trish stopped him. "What are you his protector now?!" Chris said trying to walk around her, but Trish blocked his path once again. Chris was about to say something else but Trish beat him to it.

"Chris, Shut up! Okay, you always have to bring up Johnny when he has nothing to do with this! I been trying to tell you I invited John, Randy, and the girls over for a little hangout, but you barged in here and started going ham on me!" Trish said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"A hangout? Well, why didn't you invite me?!" Chris replied offended.

"I don't know, Chris. I think your previous actions can explain "WHY I DIDN'T" invite you." Trish said sarcastically.

"But I'm your boyfriend!? I'm just making sure you're not trying to...you know." Chris said looking at John, then back to Trish. Trish looked confused still not getting what he was trying to saying.

"What?! Whatever Chris, I don't care. I'm done." Trish said rolling her eyes walking into the Din.

"Yes! Now, let's par-tay! Randy said following John and Trish into the Din. Chris trudged behind them. Melina frowned.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Melina said fiercely.

"I came to see my girl, you got a problem?" Chris said sitting next to Trish throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Hell Ya! I got a prob-"

"Melina, can we just please play the game, okay. I didn't invite him, he invited himself." Trish said putting a tray of chopped strawberries and whipped cream on the floor. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the floor. Trish sat between John and Chris. John was on her right, Chris on the left.

"So what game are we playing?" Torrie asked. Melina had a pensive look on her face.

"Let's play...the Dirty Game." Melina said with an evil grin.

Stacy: Okay!

Randy: Hell Ya!

Trish: YEAH!

Torrie: Whoo hoo!

John: Yes! Come on! Let's go!

Chris looked confused.

"What the hell is the Dirty game?" Chris asked. Melina smirked.

"You'll see. " Melina said simply looking at the others.

"Who's going first?" Randy said.

"How about you go first, Chris...since you're a newbie to this game. That's only if you can handle it." Melina said.

"What!? Chris Jericho can handle anything!? Bring it?!" Chris bellowed. Melina nodded.

"Okay then... Chris. Truth or Dare?" Melina asked.

"Dare!" Chris said.

"I dare you to give...Trish a hickey on the ass." Trish eyes were about to pop out of her head. She gave Melina a death glare. Chris smiled smugly licking his lips. Trish looked disgusted. She stood up and took off her shorts revealing her purple lacy thong. "Damn it she's sexy. I love it. She's a thong woman!" John thought. John was feeling a little horny. Trish rolled into her stomach. Chris sucking and biting Trish' s

ass for about 2-3 minutes until she had a hickey on her ass. Trish put her shorts back on. She felt so embarrassed and sat closer to John.

"Trish, did you enjoy me giving you a hickey on your ass." Chris said arrogantly. Trish avoided eye contact with him.

"Would you just spin the bottle?!" Trish said annoyed. Chris looked at her weird and twisted the bottle so it would turn in a circular motion. It landed on Torrie. Chris grinned.

"Hmmm...Torrie,Torrie, Torrie... I dare you to choose one of us guys and feel his penis." Chris said. Torrie went around the circle. She looked at John and smiled. Torrie walked up to him and unzip his pants. She put her hand on the bulge that was peeking out his boxers.

"May I?" Torrie said preparing herself. John nodded.

"A dare's a dare, babe."John said. Torrie bit her lip as she rubbed him up and down with his penis still inside his boxers. Trish rolled her eyes with disgust. "What does she think she's doing?! She can't touch my Johnny like that!?" Trish thought not thinking about what she just thought. "I can't believe he called her babe. I'm his babe. I don't care if it's a dare or not he shouldn't have let her touch him like that!?" Trish thought again angrily. Torrie smiled and stopped rubbing his member. She sat back down next to Stacy and whispered something in her ear. They giggled and she watched the bottle spin. It landed on Melina.

"Melina, I dare you to eat a strawberry of off Randy's tongue!?" Melina smirked.

"What!? No!?" Stacy yelled.

"Sorry babe like John said "a dare's a dare". Randy popped a strawberry in his mouth. Melina climbed onto his lap, tongue kissed him, and chewed up the strawberry. Once she was done, she went back to her spot and winked at Randy. Stacy hit her.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" Melina yelled rubbing her arm. "Bitch" Melina mumbled. Melina gave the bottle a spin. It landed on John. Melina laughed sinisterly.

"Just the guy I wanted to pick on. John I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Trish's boobs and give her a hickey on the neck. " Trish pretended to look surprised. Trish knew Melina was gonna tell John to do something to her. John looked at Trish, Trish shrugged. She took off her shirt and bra. She covered her chest.

"Trish. You better not even let that moron touch you!" Chris said sternly.

"Nope! Chris,she has to. A dare's a dare." Melina said smiling. Chris screamed out of frustration.

"I hate this f-ing game! Hurry up John and get it over with before I vomit. " Chris said turning his head.

Trish laid on her back as John opened the whipped cream. Trish revealed her chest. John felt himself get hard. He never saw her boobs before. John took a good look at her DDs before he sprayed the whipped cream on her chest. John got on top of Trish and licked her like an ice cream cone. Once John finished with her chest. He pinned his upper body against hers and began kissing her neck. Trish wrapped her arms and legs around him just like she did in his room, but it was in front of their friends. Trish bit her lip and tried to hide her moans. John kissed,sucked, and bit her neck more aggressively causing her to moan. Everyone was shocked and cheered except for Chris. Chris couldn't take anymore of this.

"Alright, that's enough get the hell off!" Chris said throwing John off of Trish. Trish covered her chest and helped John along with Randy. Chris grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her closer to him. Chris shoved her clothes in her chest.

"Go put this on, now!" Chris yelled. Chris turned his attention to John and pointed an index finger in his face.

"That better be the last time you ever do that!" Chris yelled.

"Chris! What are you doing!?" Trish said fully clothed. "It was just a dare. Calm down." Trish said hugging his arm giving him a peck on the lips. Chris sat down and wrapped his arm around Trish.

"Let's just watch a movie." Stacy said pressing play on the DVR. Stacy snuggled against Randy's chest. Chris started making out with Trish. John now was sitting between Melina and Torrie. They all shared a blanket and watched the movie. John looked at Trish and winked. Trish smiled.

CHAPTER 9

FRIDAY-GYM

11:13 AM

Everyone just arrived to their 5th Period and sat on the bleachers since it was free Friday. John walked out of the Boys' Locker Room with his muscle shirt on with Randy. John and Randy were playing basketball. Trish had on a black and white varsity jacket with skinny jeans and silver wedged guess sneakers with nerd glasses. Trish was smiling looking at John in his muscle shirt. Trish heard somebody call her name. Trish saw the girls walking towards her all smiles.

"Hey, Trishy!" Stacy said giving her a bear hug along with Torrie and Melina.

"So...is Johnny boy taking you to the dance this Saturday. Since you two were all mushy gushy at the get together" Torrie said making kissy faces.

"Ohh! That feels good, Johnny! Mmmm..." Melina and Torrie teased. Trish blushed.

"Stop! Stop teasing me it was just one dare!" Trish whined. Trish felt someone squeeze her ass, thought it was Chris, but it was John. "Hey, Johnny!" Trish said giving John a welcoming hug.

"What's up, babe. You ready for that awesome party this Saturday?" John said throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"You know it! It is going to be awesome!" Trish said smiling.

"Who all have dates? Torrie questioned eagerly. Everyone raised their hands except John.

"What?! Johnny doesn't have a date!?" Trish said sarcastically. John chuckled.

"I don't need a date because all the ladies love me!" John said arrogantly with a cocky smile. Randy chuckled and did a little handshake with John.

"Ohh really...you're a ladies man, huh!" Trish said crossing her. John nodded.

"Yep. I even got you on a leash. You love me so much you can't stay away from me." John said pulling her close giving her a peck on her neck. Trish smiled.

"Ohhh!" Randy said. The girls were all like "Oooo..." smiling. "God! I want him!" Trish thought.

"Yeah right, loser!" Trish said smiling pushing him away to avoid any sexual tension between them.

"You know you want me." John whispered on her neck. "He smells soo good." Trish thought again.

"Alright! Enough with all this mushy stuff,man. Let's go play some B-ball!" Randy tossing John the ball and gave Stacy a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, man!" Later babe." John said giving her hug. Trish pulled away slightly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye." Trish said walking away with a wave. The girls followed.

"When are you guys going to go out with each other?" Melina said.

"Melina, I can't I have a boyfriend and he's my best friend. It'll be weird." Trish replied.

"Do you love him?" Stacy asked. Trish glanced at Stacy with a weird look.

"What are you taking about of course I love him. He's my..."

"You know what I mean, Trish. " Stacy said sternly. Trish shrugged.

"I-I.. don't know...Maybe..." Trish said softly.

"Trish, we're your best friends. We know you. Whenever you're with John you're so happy, but when you're with Chris...you try to be..." Torrie said.

"Look, guys don't worry about me,okay? I know you care about me and my happiness, but right now... I'm going to let Destiny decide my future with John. If it's meant to be then it'll happend." Trish said. The girls nodded.

Well that's Chapter 8 and 9. Hope you like and leave me some reviews plz. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 10 and 11

(A/N Hey Everyone! Word on the street Trish Stratus is having a baby boy! Named Maximus (#babystratus)! So excited! Congrats to her! Anyways back to the story. This is Chapter 10 and 11. Hope you enjoy! L8r! Sorry it's late!)

CHAPTER 10

FRIDAY

LUNCH

12:14 AM

"Stacy, I'm am so excited for this dance/party! I can't wait to show you what I'm going to wear to the party tomorrow tonight! I'm going to show Johnny, too." Trish said overwhelmed. Chris frowned.

"Shouldn't YOU be showing ME your outfit instead of HIM! Chris spat with jealousy. Trish rolled her eyes.

"His NAME is John, Chris! And it's not like I can't take a pic and send it to you." Trish said simply.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited guys!" Stacy squealed. Randy and John were joining them with their lunch in their hands. Randy sat by Stacy and kissed her on the lips. John sat next to Trish and gave her a hug. John had a hamburger and two strawberry shortcakes on his plate. Trish frowned.

"Johnny, what have I told you about all the junk foods. It's unhealthy." Trish complained.

"Trish, I'm already in shape and it's not like I'm going get fat. I workout everyday." John said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to lay off on the junk foods. Here try this. " Trish said offering John some of her Crispy Chicken Bacon Ranch Salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots. John frowned.

"I'll pass...that shit looks disgusting." John said turning his head.

"Please taste it, Johnny. It's really good. Do it for me...come on try it." Trish coaxed stabbing some salad on her fork. "It's good. See." Trish said eating it off of her fork. John frowned.

"Trish, I don't want to." John said. Trish stabbed some more salad with her fork. Trish gently stuffed his mouth with salad. John groaned and frowned as he slowly chewed. Trish smiled.

"Good right?!" Trish said smiling. John nodded because if he didn't she would've made him eat something else healthy off of her plate.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a second?!" Chris said sternly gripping her arm tightly pulling her over to a corner. Trish winced.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Trish said snatching her arm out of his hand.

"Why are you ignoring me!? You're treating John like a boyfriend more than you are to me. And do you always feed him? Oh let me guess "We're best friends We do it all the time!" Chris said imitating Trish. Trish frowned.

"Chris, why are you so protective!? If I wanted John, don't you think I would have been with him by now!" Trish said loudly as the whole cafeteria went silent.

"Babe, maybe we need to talk about this later." Chris whispered so no one else could hear him.

"There's no time for later, Chris!" Trish yelled not caring that the whole cafeteria was watching including John. Chris was so embarrassed that Trish continued to yell and he had about enough of it.

"Look, Trish! We have been quarreling a lot as of lately and I'm sick of it, Trish! You need to find out who's side you're on! It's either me!... or HIM!" Chris yelled walking away. The cafeteria began mumbling. Trish screamed out of frustration and stormed out of the cafeteria.

JOHN'S HOUSE

SATURDAY-BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY(JUNIORS AND SENOIRS ONLY)

9:19 PM

John was in his closet rambling through his closet finding something to wear for the dance. Trish was on his bed texting Torrie. She was so excited. She loved Senoir year because they always went to these awesome parties. It was a chance for her to just have fun with her friends and some fun with Johnny, too. Trish was admiring herself in John's bathroom mirror. She had on a red Sherry Hill cocktail dress on with rhinestones and sequins on it.

"So what was up with you and Chris today? You know...the argument. " John said trying on a royal blue polo shirt. Trish sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just Chris can be such a douche sometimes." Trish said playing with her hair. John nodded.

"Sorry. I just thought you'd want to talk about it...you know get it off of your chest." John said picking out another shirt. She sat on the bed and watch John debate on which shirt he should wear. The royal blue with yellow in it or the red with blue in it.

"I like the red with the blue. The hint of blue brings out your eyes." Trish said smiling. John smiled showing off his dimples.

"Awwll, you look so cute. Any girl "would" love to go on a date with you, Johnny. Trish said.

"Alright, babe you ready?" John said grabbing his car keys. Trish nodded. John held his hand out as Trish grabbed it and walked out the door.

SCHOOL GYMNASIUM/ INDOOR COURTYARD

9:34 PM

SATURDAY NIGHT

"Awwl...you guys are the perfect couple." Torrie said with her arm linked with her date, RVD(Rob Van Dam).

"Why didn't you do that for me, Randy?" Stacy said hitting his chest gently complaining. Randy shrugged.

"Come on, you two have to take a pic together." Melina said pulling out her camera. John had stood behind Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist. Trish smiled. "Okay, now do one more pose."

"I think I have a PERFECT pose just for us." Trish said. She turned facing him wrapped her arms around his neck as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yes! That's PERFECT!" Melina said as the camera blinded them with flashes.

"Okay, let's go par-tay!" Torrie said walking through the main entrance. Everyone else followed. Trish smiled and laid her head on John's muscular biceps with her hand intertwined with his whilst following their friends. Trish turns when someone clears their throat.

"Hey babe, you look so hot!" Chris said kissing her lips. Trish broke the kiss and gave him a hug.

"So do you." Trish replied giving him a peck on the lips. Chris smiled. He grabbed her hand and brushed past John. John followed lethargically. Trish took a glance around. It was packed with Juniors and Seniors. She recognized most of the people and greeted them. Chris pulled her to the concession stand and grabbed a drink. Chris grabbed something out of his pocket and put alcohol in theirs drinks. Trish frowned. She was looking forward to getting drunk tonight. She put the drink down and drunk some punch.

"Having fun, Trish. " Torrie asked taking a sip from her cup.

"The party just started, but it's pretty fun. There's plenty of hot guys here." Trish said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Trish." Stacy questioned.

"So, he doesn't have to know besides all I said was that they were hot." Trish chuckled. "Hotter than Chris actually."

Trish saw Melina dancing with John. Trish felt this pain in her chest. She hated seeing other girls with John. "That Bitch! She knows I like John. Why is she grinding her ass all over my man?" Trish thought. "Wait! What am I saying?! I'm not with John. I'm with Chris. Johnny's my best friend and so is Melina. Why am I so angry over this?!" Trish thought again. Trish stood there watching them for a moment and gasped. "I'm in love with John Cena!" Trish mumbled softly. Trish jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hey baby! Why so jumpy?" Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just waiting on you!" Trish said with a plastered smile on her face.

"Good come on, let's go sit down." Chris lead Trish over to a group of guys. The guys were John, Randy, Adam, Dave, RVD, and Jay aka Christian. Trish sat on Chris's lap. She was so bored. She didn't understand a word they were saying. "Must be guy talk." Trish thought. She was tired of sitting she wanted to dance.

"Chris, let's dance." Trish said getting off of his lap, grabbing his hand. Chris shook his head.

"Not right now,babe. Maybe later." Chris slurred. It was pretty obvious that he was already drunk. Trish pouted and sighed. The other guys turned their heads not wanting to get up and dance, including John.

"Johnny, please... Pretty please with ME on top!" Trish begged with a puppy dog face. John sighed. She knew he'd never say no to her puppy dog faces. John sighed again and grabbed her hand. Trish was overwhelmed, giggling, and eager to get on the dance floor.

The DJ was playing "Low" by Flo Rida ft. T-pain. Trish was grinding her ass up and down on John. John was bucking his hips as well. Trish bent down so she was directly on him and started twerking. As the song began to fade "Dance for you" by Beyoncé came on. Everyone stopped dancing and formed a circle around Trish and John. Everyone was screaming and cheering because Trish was constantly grinding and twerking slowly and seductively on John with her dress being so revealing. Everyone who was watching would think there's sexual tension, but to John and Trish. It's all natural.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Chris said watching from afar. Chris clawed his way through the crowd and saw Trish grinding on John. Chris was pissed, but he was too drunk he didn't feel like yelling. Chris tapped on John's shoulder and pulled Trish away immediately.

"I know you don't mind if I cut in." Chris said arrogantly. Trish gagged from the smell of alcohol. As long as she could dance with Chris, she was all for it. "Are you ready to have fun with me later on tonight?!"

"Ooo...and what's that?" Trish all giggly.

"You. Me. Sex tonight allll nightttt longgg!" Chris exclaimed. Trish giggled. After a while,Trish was becoming a little irritated, even though they weren't really dancing. Chris constantly stepped on her foot and would sometimes lose his balance. Trish got grip on Chris and dragged him onto a chair. Trish sighed. She got up to go get a drink. Trish saw John sitting across the gym on the bleachers. John looked up and waved at her. Trish smiled.

"Yo, Stratus! Come here!" John said casually waving his hand for her to come.

"What can I do for you, Cena" Trish asked standing in front of him.

"Many,many things." John trailed.

"Like what?" Trish smirked.

"Come sit down and I'll show you." John said patting a spot next to him on the bleachers.

"Whatever." Trish rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I'm wiped out, babe." John said resting his head on her lap.

"Poor baby. You want a massage don't you, Johnny?" Trish said running her fingers through his marine cut hair.

"This is why I love you, babe." John mumbled. John rub his hands up and down her legs. "Damn, Trish! When was the last time you shaved!?"

"Shut up, Johnny! I don't shave! I use Veet Hair Removal Cream." Trish said hitting his hand.

"Ooo...hair removal..." John trailed. Trish nodded.

"Mm..hmmm..ALL...OVER..." Trish said with a sexy grin.

"Ooo...nice..." John mumbled. John sat up and closes his eyes.

"Tired?" Trish said now resting her head on his lap. "This feels so right." Trish thought. John laughed rummaging her hair. Trish moved closer and leaned against his body. Trish sat up as John wrapped his arm around her. He wanted this to last forever. He loved being there for her. He inhaled her perfume and sighed. "She smells soo good" John thought.

"Mmm...NAH!... I'm good." John said.

"Johnny, I'm glad we're best friends." Trish said.

"Me too, Trish. I love you." John replied. Trish smiled.

"l Love you too, Johnny." Trish said cupping his cheek. Trish leaned in for a kiss and kissed him passionately. John moaned whilst Trish explored his mouth with her tongue. John gained dominance. What they didn't know was that there was a pair of icy cold eyes staring at them. Chris Jericho. "That Bitch! I knew she was cheating on me!" Chris stormed towards John and Trish.

"Hey you! Dip shit! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend!?" Chris yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Chris. Trish and John were startled and broke the kiss.

"Oh! Chris! Baby! I-I..."

"Shut the hell up! Bitch!" Chris yelled. A variety of gasps flooded the room. "I know you've been cheating on me this whole time! I finally caught you this time! Trish broke down in tears. She was cheating on him and with her best friend, too. She felt so ashamed. Her heart was broken.

"Chris I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, baby!"

"Baby?! No! Like are you serious right now! You're a Bitch and a slut! You're no longer important to me! You're dead trash waiting to be taken out!" Chris yelled arrogantly. Trish sobbed.

"Oh... poor Trish! You're crying! Huh! You're crying! Well let me help you with that!" Chris screamed. He snatched a cup full of punch out of Adam's hand and threw it on Trish. Trish screamed. She felt so embarrassed and ran out the Gym.

"Oh and Johnny boy! I believe that's your cue! Go run,run,run after her and be her little hero." Chris said waving his hand in the direction she ran. John shook his head and ran after her along with her friends.

CHAPTER 11

OUTSIDE

12:04 AM

"Trish!" John said cradling her in his arms. Trish started crying again. She loved John so much and she needed him more than anything right now. "It's okay, baby calm down." John stroked her hair. The girls and Randy stood there in shock of how much John cared about Trish. They were the perfect couple.

"Come on, Trish. Let me take you home." John said helping Trish up, taking her hand with one protective arm around her tiny figure.

"Bye, Trish. Hope you feel better soon,babe." Randy said giving her a hug.

"It's okay, Trish. Chris was a douche anyways." Torrie said.

"Besides, Trish look at the bright side. There's plenty of other guys. No homo, but you're pretty hot! You can have any guy you want." Melina said.

"Melina's right. So don't worry about it. " Stacy said giving her a hug.

"Thanks for looking out for me guys." Trish said giving everyone a hug.

"No problem. Bye, Trish. Love Ya." The girls said in unison waving.

"Love you guys, too" Trish replied.

JOHN'S HOUSE

12:53 AM

Trish plopped down on John's bed in her Pj's and curled up into a ball under the covers. She didn't want to go home and be all alone, even though she was supposed to be with her EX- Boyfriend, Chris Jericho.

"Johnny..." Trish said softly.

"Hmm.." John mumbled joining her under the covers in his boxers.

"As much as I should feel ashamed of all the other times I kissed you, I just I don't know I...it just feels right...you know." Trish replied. John nodded.

"Yeah, if only we were a couple right now..I don't know what I would do. I would hold you and never let you go because I..."

"What? You what, Johnny..." Trish asked him.

"I love you." John said softly almost in a whisper. Trish giggled.

"Well DUHH! I already know that you dummy!" Trish said giggling, gently hitting his arm. John looked confused. Trish didn't get that he was expressing his feelings to her.

"I think we'd be a cute couple, though." Trish said as her giggling subsided. "What do you think?" Trish said straddling John's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. John shrugged.

"I think it would be pretty cool, then we won't have to do stuff in private all the time." John said resting his hand on Trish's ass.

"Well we don't exactly have to be private. I AM single now!" Trish said.

"Okay, well what about this?" John said kissing her collar bone. Trish smiled. Trish leaned in and kissed his neck. John pecked her lips. They paused for a moment and looked each other in the eyes.

Trish cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. John kissed her back begging for entrance. Trish parted her lips. She loved it when John explored her mouth with his tongue. She loved it when he kissed her like this.

Trish took off his shirt and felt his abs not breaking the kiss. "His abs are so hot!" Trish thought. She traced her fingers over his abs.

Trish unbuckled his belt. After she unclasped it, she tugged his pants down a little, but stopped.

"Do you want to..." she asked softly breaking eye contact with him.

He grabbed her face and kissed her again passionately. John took off her dress. kissing her neck as Trish let out a soft moan.

He ripped off her laced bra. Trish smiled. He was in awe. She was so beautiful.

Trish pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him hard on the lips again. John kissed down her body to her abdomen. John bit and sucked on her breasts and her neck. John grinned because Trish was biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. She was enjoying every second of it. John leaned down and sucked her neck. Trish moaned loudly. Trish clawed her nails into John's back from the pleasure. John winced a bit.

John made sure he kissed and caressed every part of her body. He wanted this moment to be perfect. John started to pull off her lacy thong, but hesitated a little. Trish moaned again and pulled him closer to her body with her legs wrapped around his. John prepared himself to enter her slowly. Trish moaned again louder. "This is PERFECT! " John thought.

OMG Trish and John finally did it! Where does this take their relationship now! Trish and Chris are officially over now! I hope that you enjoyed the chapters and I granted all your wishes. Sorry for any grammatical errors! Leave some reviews! Have a wonderful time in the world! Bye! :-) :-D


	8. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12

Trish groaned. She had a massive headache. She moved with sluggishness, holding her head from the throbbing pain. Trish sighed and thought about the night before. She and her supposedly Prince Charming, Chris Jericho, were now over. She sighed again not really wanting to cry, trying to hold back tears. She felt horrible about cheating on him with John. "John!" Trish thought. Trish smiled. Trish smiled again and snuggled closer to John. Trish's hazel orbs trailed down his muscular body. Trish gasped when she saw John's member. Trish screamed and hurried out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Trish yelled covering her naked body, waking up John. John jumped and fell out of the bed.

"What!? What happened!? What's going on!?" John whisper-yelled.

"I don't know! You tell me, JOHN!" Trish hissed referring to them both being naked. John looked down and screamed as well. He quickly covered himself,now catching on to what Trish was saying.

"John...did we do IT!?" Trish questioned. John shrugged.

"I don't know...Maybe..." John replied still clutching the comforter tightly. Trish frowned.

"Shit." Trish said simply. Trish was looking into outer space, still shocked about this. John frowned. "I hope she enjoyed that we had sex, and not hate that we did IT." Trish bit her lip still into train of thought.

"John! Sweety!" John's mom chirped walking up the stairs. John and Trish both looked wide eyed. Trish hid inside his closet. "Ooh God! I hope Mrs. Cena didn't hear us!" Trish thought. John hurriedly picked up the clothing from last night and hid them under the bed. He saw Trish's thong right in front of the door and grabbed it. He threw into the closet, hitting Trish in the face, not meaning to.

"Ouch, Dumb ass!" Trish whispered-yelled hiding back in the closet.

"Sorry, Trish" John said returning to the bed.

"Morning John! I came to wake you, but I can see you already up." John's mom said.

"Oh..um...thanks, Mom." John said trying to act calm. John's mom frowned at his messy room.

"John, what have I told you about keeping your room tidy?" John's mom said picking up dirty clothes off the floor. She grabbed John's dirty hamper and paused. She picked up Trish's lacy bra. John looked wide-eyed. "Shit" John mumbled. She looked at John and held the bra in the air.

"John, who's bra is this?" John's mom said with a smirk.

"Uh... oh yeah, Mom. I think that's yours. I meant to return it. Sorry." John said fidgeting with the comforter nervously.

"Then why is it in your room? What were you doing with it?" John's mom asked crossing her arms.

"Uhh...ummm..I.. was...playing paper catapult with it. " John cringed.

"Oh, well okay then, even though you should be a little old for paper catapulting, but I'm not judging you. Just hurry up and come down for breakfast." John mom said walking towards the door, but stopped.

"Oh and Trish honey, you can join us too as well." John's mom said. John cringed in fear. "How did she know Trish was here?!" She threw the lacy bra at John.

"Thanks, Carol." Trish said poking her head out of the closet with a forced smile. John's mom smirked at the two of them.

"Oh and Trish, you can keep the bra. Lace isn't my thing." Carol said smiling shutting the door behind her. They both looked at each with blank faces. They were speechless. They actually had sex. Sure John would talk about having sex with her all the time, but he was joking. He didn't actually think it would happen. John smiled and watched Trish put on her thong. Trish turned around holding her breasts. John broke the silence.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. We better hurry up and get going." John said putting on his boxers. Trish was still thinking about the night before and smiled.

"Just so you know...Trish, you were amazing last night."John said tossing her, her bra. Trish smiled.

"You too, Johnny." Trish said softly as she clasped her bra. John smiled. John gathered all of her clothes and handed them to her.

"I'll see you down there." John said putting on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Trish nodded. John gave her a small peck on the lips. Trish smiled as John closed the door behind him.

KITCHEN

8:54 AM

Trish and John walked into the kitchen awkwardly. They received weird glances from John's parents. John's mom handed them both plates with cheese eggs, bacon, turkey, and toasts. Trish and John sat across from each other, which was very unusual.

"Something here is peculiarly odd... is everything okay you two?" John's father questioned taking a sip of his coffee, not knowing what happened between them.

"Were fine, Dad. It's just early in the morning." John said taking a bite out of his toast.

"Sooo... how was the party?" John's mom asked.

"It was cool, I guess." John said simply.

"Anything interesting happen?" His mother inquired. John shrugged not really wanting to put out Trish's business about Chris.

"No. Same old, Same old." John said eating his scrambled eggs.

"So, Trish...What about you? Anything interesting happen? How's Chris?"

"Um...no. Like John said same old. And Chris and I aren't together anymore." Trish said with despair.

"Oh..I'm sooo sorry, Trish. I didn't know." John's mom apologized.

"It's okay. I guess he just wasn't the one." Trish said softly almost in a whisper playing with her food.

"Look at the bright side, Patricia. There's plenty of better fish in the sea." John's father replied. Trish sighed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but I should go." Trish said rushing out of the kitchen out the door, trying to hide her tears. John rushed to go stop her, but his mother grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, John. She just needs some space." His mother said. John sighed then nodded.

TRISH'S HOUSE

6:36 PM

Trish hasn't talked to John every since breakfast. John knocked on her room door softly and waited for the signal to come in.

"Hey, Trish." John said softly. Trish was on her bed listening to music on her phone with headphones in here ear. Trish looked up at John and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Trish snapped.

"I came to see you. What's wrong why are you so snappy?" John questioned bewildered. Trish rolled her eyes.

"You ruined everything for me, John! I could've been with Chris still if it wasn't for you!" Trish yelled.

"What are you talking about? You kissed me! I didn't do anything to ruin or sabotage your relationship with Chris at all! If anyone should be hurt, it should be me! Because while you were playing kissy face with you stupid boyfriend, I was actually hurting inside!" John yelled pissed.

"Well no one told you to sit there and watch me kissing MY boyfriend anyways." Trish countered.

"First of all, Trish. He's your EX-Boyfriend now! And when your BOYFRIEND wasn't there for you and being an ass, I was! You know what Trish just forget it! You wanna blame me for everything. Fine. Go right ahead because when you need me the most, I won't be there!" John yelled again pissed. Trish was speechless. John never yelled at her like that. He was right. All of it was this was all her fault, their friendship is ruin. John stormed out the door.

"Johnny, wait!" Trish managed to get out. John stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"What!? I bet you regret it all don't you, the kissing, the cuddling, the sex. You regret it don't you?!" John retorted. Trish shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe a little...yes..." Trish replied. John rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed, Trish, but you were my first. Losing my virginity to you was very special to me. Why? Well, one because I love you and your the only person I would actually share something so special to me with. For you to just throw it all away, well Trish it hurts...a lot." John replied walking towards the door again out of frustration.

"You're just letting a good man go." John said as he closed the door leaving her house. Trish just stared at the door, as the words John said replayed in her head. "You're just letting a good man go." As she thought about it, he was. Not only to her, but to everyone. She was smart enough to admit it to herself, but was too stubborn to admit it to John.

"I guess our friendship IS officially over." Trish said to herself.

CHAPTER 13

JOHN'S POV

SATURDAY- 8:00 PM

A week has past since the last time I talked to Trish. It feels weird. We see each other at school and still sit together at lunch with our friends, but it's awkward because...well we just ignore each other. We don't even say "HI" or "BYE" in the halls, no hugs, no nothing, not even before or after school. We just glance at each other and part our own ways. Not talking to Trish is killing me! For starters, I can't believe I even lasted a WEEK without talking to her. But I'm going to put an end to this today. I'm going to go talk to her. I know it sounds like I'm crawling back to her. But if you guys understood how close we were YOU would understand. Right now I would be out partying with the guys or something, but all day I've been sitting here starring at the walls all day trying to FINALLY clear my thoughts. Man, I'm sick of being freaking depressed! John Cena is never depressed! I am going to approach Trish face to face and ask to be friends again and I'm not taking no for an answer!

- John

END OF JOHN'S POV

SATURDAY

TRISH'S POV

8:15 PM

I looked outside my window as a very familiar sports car pulled up in my driveway. It was Johnny. I was so excited to see him again, even though I haven't been showing it this past couple of days. But in all reality I missed him a lot, especially with me being all home alone and my parents STILL on a business trip for so long. I needed someone to talk to and I'm glad he came to see me, well at least I hope so. Johnny walked up to the front door and ranged my doorbell. I was so excited to see him, even if I was looking like scrap.

I know he'll accept me either way. Unlike most girls I actually look the same without makeup, while some of them put on so much makeup, you can't even tell it's them when they take it off. But anyways, let me change back to the subject. I trotted down the stairs, took a quick glance in the mirror,fluffed my hair a bit, and went to go answer the door. This is my first time in days since I've talked to Johnny and I really hope it doesn't get all screwy because I REALLY want to become friends again.

END OF TRISH'S POV

Trish opened the door slightly and took a good look at John. He had on a black muscle shirt on with blue and white basketball shorts. He had a faint, but polite smile. Trish gave him a small and polite smile as well. Trish moved out of the way, giving John the signal to come in.

John walked inside the house and sat on the white leather L-couch. Trish sat next to him, but kept her distance. It was awkward for a moment, but Trish broke the silence.

"Um, Hi John. Um...what did..um you.." Trish started.

"Sorry,I came over unexpected...I... I was just missing you and I wanted to talk, but if you don't want to I'll just go." John replied as he arose from the couch. Trish watched as he got up and quickly grabbed his hand. She didn't want him to leave so soon, he just got there.

"No, please stay... I beg." Trish said releasing his hand. Trish patted a spot on the couch for him to sit, that was much more closer than before.

"So...How's your day been?" Trish said. "How's your day been?" Seriously,Trish is that the best you can do" Trish thought.

"Umm...It's been okay. I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair down on the boardwalk. Trish looked like she was in a train of thought or something.

"Please, Trish. At least it'll get rid of the awkwardness between us." John begged.

"The only way you can disappoint me is if you say no." John said. Trish looked at John and frowned a little, but it quickly turned into a smile. Trish nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower first." Trish said with a smile. John smiles as well.

30 minutes later...

Trish walked down the stairs in a white camisole with a long sleeve cropped denim jacket and purple skinny jeans with her Nike high tops and her hair was straight. John had a huge grin on his face. While Trish was in the shower,he went to go change into something casual. John had on a black tee with the word "Jordans" on it in red. He had on some camouflage pants with red and white Jordan's.

"Damn, you look so sexy" John exclaimed. Trish blushed.

"Thanks, you too." Trish replied.

"Ready to go?" John questioned. Trish nodded. John held out his hand for her to grab it and open the door,so they can leave still holding hands.

BOARDWALK

8:50 PM

SATURDAY NIGHT

Trish and John were walking down the boardwalk with their arms linked together. Trish had a funnel cake in her hand, eating it as she walked. They walked past the dart game booth and stopped. At the top of the booth was an extra large despicable me minion, then there was this XXX LARGE plush, white and adorable Shi-Tzu with her tongue out her mouth and a cute little pink bows behind her ears.

"Oh my God, Johnny can you get those for me PLEASE! Johnny,I want them!" Trish exclaimed. John went to the vender and handed him a ten dollar bill. It was ten bucks for seven darts. You get an XX or XXX LARGE prize if you make all seven darts pop a ballon. John popped a balloon each time he threw a dart. The vender handed John the despicable me character and John handed it to Trish. Trish was so overwhelmed, she was slightly jumping up and down. John handed the vender five more bucks to get three more darts for the XXX LARGE. John popped three more balloons and won the Shi-Tzu. Trish was so happy, she jumped into John's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. John handed Trish the Shi-Tzu that was almost taller then her and Trish gave it a hug.

"Thank you so much, Johnny! You're the best!" Trish said now holding his hand with the dog in the other, while John was holding the despicable me minion. Trish and John continued to walk along the boardwalk still with their hands intertwined, until Trish stopped and yanked John's arm gently. John looked up and saw that they were in line standing in front of the ferris wheel.

"Can we ride this, PLEASE?! Please, Please, Please!" Trish begged.

"Yeah, sure, of course." John replied. Once an empty booth came up they got in and stopped at the very top"

"Isn't it beautiful, Johnny?" Trish questioned. John looked at Trish confused even though she didn't see him.

"What's beautiful?" John asked still clueless.

"The beach, the fair, the pretty lights, everything is just...beautiful." Trish replied.

"You're beautiful." John mumbled, but Trish didn't hear him. Trish was too focused on a couple that was holding hands, walking together on the beach,just them two and nobody else. The couple chased each other, jumped on their backs, and just laughed like nothing else mattered in the world. They looked like they were best friends, too. They reminded Trish of her and John, before their friendship fell apart. Trish was so disappointed inside, she wished they were still like that right now.

"That used to be us." Trish said.

"What?" John questioned bewildered.

"Them. The couple." Trish replied sadly pointing to the frisky couple. John looked at the couple,then at Trish. They did remind him of what him and Trish's friendship used to be like. Now...Now it's not the same, but he didn't want Trish to feel any worse than she already does.

"Used to be?! What are you talking about? Sure our friendship has been jacked up as of lately, but that's life, Trish. We can live this life any way we want to, as long as we make it the way we want to. Trish, I know we've had our fights, but that's apart of life. Nothing can ever ruin our friendship."

"How do you know it'll be the same? What if it doesn't?" Trish replied.

"Trish, there's much more to life than just "what if". You have to take risks in life. I love you, Trish and I would never let go of something as precious and delicate as you."

"I love you too, Johnny." Trish said with a smile. John looks deep into her hazel orbs, brushes her hair back, and leans in for a kiss. Once John made contact with Trish's lips, Trish wraps her arms around his neck. John rests his hand on the back of her head and rubs his other hand up her thigh. They were making out the whole time unti the ride was over.

TRISH'S HOUSE

11:31 PM

John walks Trish to her door. Trish rambles through her purse for her house keys. She unlocks the door and walks in. John follows Trish upstairs to her room. John sat on her bed and watched as she took off her clothes. She was left only in bra and panties. "She is so hot!" John thought licking his lips. Trish put her hair up in a bun and grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Johnny, I'm about to go take a shower. Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time! Thanks for winning me this Shi-Tzu,too! "

"No problem, babe." John replied. Trish wrapped the towel around her body,grabbed John's hand, and walked him downstairs. Trish stopped in front of the door and cracked it.

"Bye, Johnny. I love you." Trish said giving John a hug.

"I love you too, Trish" John said returning the hug. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Trish gave him one last passionate kiss. They had a short make out session before they departed. Trish opened the door to let John out. Trish watched John get inside his car and start his ignition. John gave Trish a wave. Trish smiled and blew him a kiss. Trish shut the door and locked it.

"Wow! He's amazing! And he's all mine!" Trish said walking up to her room.

Well that's Chapter 12-13. I'm sooo sorry that it's extremly late. I had tons of essays and tests to study for. I had a hard time trying to finish this chapter. I totally have writers block as of right now. I have no idea how I'm going to finish this story. But anyways leave me some reviews please! Hope you enjoyed this CHAPTER! Have a wonderful time in the world! BYE!


	9. Chapter 14

I still have a little bit of writer's block, so please bear with me. I also change the rating so you guys can see more action from John and Trish. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 14

MONDAY-SCHOOL DAY

SENOIR HALL

8:14 AM

Monday morning, Trish and John walked down the halls hand in hand. They had tons of weird glances from everyone. They stopped in front of Trish's locker. John leaned on the locker next to her. The girls and Randy looked totally confused with the way they've been acting this morning.

"Babe, I'm gonna go run to my locker real quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay,Johnny." Trish replied. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close. They were so close, their chests were touching. John leaned in and kissed Trish passionately. Trish moaned. The girls and Randy jaws dropped. They knew Chris broke up with Trish at Homecoming, but they didn't know John and Trish were now officially dating. John broke the kiss and smirked. He knew the Girls and Randy were watching, along with others and gave Trish one more peck. Trish saw their friends reactions as well and blushed. John began walking away to his locker. That's when Stacy nudged Randy to go find out what was going on.

"Yo, John! Wait up, bro!" Randy yelled running towards John trying to catch up. Stacy waited till Randy turned the corner and banged her fist on a locker. Trish jumped almost dropping her books.

"Oh GOD! Stacy, what the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!" Trish shouted. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Stratus! When you planning on telling me, matter of fact all of us actually?!" Stacy said referring to her and the Girls. Trish shrugged and didn't reply.

"Um...HELLO!? Earth to Trish here!" Stacy shouted out of frustration.

"Yo, Stace, chill! It's not that serious besides, she is single after all." Melina said. Torrie nodded in agreement.

"Not anymore I'm not..." Trish said softly.

Everyone looked shocked except Melina. Melina was quite clever, plus it doesn't take witch craft to know that Trish got laid Homecoming night. The way her and John just kissed at her locker, you can already tell their dating.

"Don't tell me you and Johnny boy are dating!?" Torrie questioned eagerly. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Torrie, seriously!? It's pretty obvious that they're dating. Why would you ask a stupid question like that, Tor?" Melina said.

"Whatever, Melina. I just wanted to make sure.! Gosh, who pissed you off today!?" Torrie relied. Trish was about to say something, but her words got caught in her chest. She saw the man she hated the most, Chris Jericho. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, surrounded by a bunch of sluts. Trish rolled her eyes when she saw Chris coming their way.

"Hey, little Miss Trish...miss me!" Chris said arrogantly. Trish rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, Jericho!" Trish replied.

"Ew! Why would I have nightmares about a slut like you!" Chris retorted.

"HA HA HA Very funny, Jericho! I'm glad we broke up because I don't know why I decided to walk around with a little Bitch like you!" Trish countered. The girls laughed at Trish's comeback. Trish had a huge grin on her face. She saw her boyfriend, John Cena walking towards them.

"I know you miss me! I wouldn't be surprised if your precious Johnny, wouldn't want anything to do with you either." Chris replied.

"Whatever, Chris! I'm going to class!" Trish retorted. She closed her locker shut with a hair flip. She grabbed John's hand and walked to class.

"God, she's so sexy! I have to get her back!" Chris thought.

TRISH'S HOUSE

7:42 PM

"Tonight's the night" Trish said admiring herself in the mirror. Trish had on black lacy leotard lingerie with a silver glittery pattern.

"Johnny's gonna love this" Trish said again. The door bell rang. Trish smiled and took a deep breath. She fluffed her hair really quick and ran down the stairs anxiously. Trish opened the door.

"I've been waiting for you to..." Trish's words got caught in her throat. She saw the cold, icy blue eyes of the guy she wanted to see least right now.

"Chris! What are you..."

"Hey, Trish." Chris replied barging in.

"Ummm... Hi." Trish said.

"How are you? You look good!" Chris said referring to her lingerie.

"I've been fine. Thanks." Trish said avoiding eye contact putting on her robe.

Chris nods and looks her up and down.

"What do you want, Chris?" Trish asked.

"Well, for starters a hug would be nice." Chris said with a smirk on his face. Chris held his arms out taking a step towards Trish. Trish took a step back.

"No, hug? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Chris said. Trish sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No not really. Just tell me what you want so you can get the hell out!" Trish said sternly. Chris was shocked by her tone.

"Well, if that's how it is, fine. I came over to say... I'm sorry.

"Sorry? For what?" Trish questioned.

"For everything. I'm sorry for the things I've said. The things I've done...just everything. I love you, Trish. I want to be yours again. I miss you." Chris said with a serious look on his face.

"Chris, look I..." Trish sighs. "I don't want to get back together again. I have had my time with you already, and to be honest...well I don't miss you." Trish said. Chris sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Trish...please. I love you. What I said earlier I didn't mean any of it. Please, Trish. Please take me back." Chris begged. Trish stared at the hand he was holding. Chris pulled her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. Trish turned her face and pushed his away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Chris! I told you already, we're done! I don't love you anymore!" Trish yelled pushing Chris away from her. There was a knock at the door. "Oh, God! That's Johnny!" Trish thought. Trish pulled Chris into the living room on the couch.

"Stay here and don't say a word, please!" Trish said to Chris. Chris had a sly smirk on his face and nodded. Trish went to go answer the door. She fluffed her hair again, then opened the door.

"Hey babe, you look so sexy right now!" John said giving her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hi, baby! Thanks, you too!" Trish said cheerfully hoping John wouldn't see Chris.

"You ready for our little session later on tonight!?" John said overwhelmed.

"You know it, baby! Go upstairs and get ready, I'll be there in just a second, okay!" Trish said anxiously.

"Alright, babe. Can't wait!" John said giving her another peck on the lips.

"I know man! She's amazing in bed! Especially when she's on top!" Chris said with an arrogant smirk on his face. John's blue eyes went from happy baby blues to dark, icy cold, lifeless eyes. John turned his attention towards Trish.

"What is he doing here!" John retorted.

"He came here on his own! I didn't invite him! I promise!" Trish said startled by John's actions.

"Don't mind me Johnny, I'm just here for an answer! Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand! So go upstairs and be a good little boy like she said!" Chris countered. John made his way towards Chris. Trish blocked his path.

"Stop!Stop!Stop! Everyone just stop it!" Trish yelled.

"Johnny, just calm down okay. I can handle it." Trish said. "Chris, you want me to sleep with you more time, well the answer is no! Now, get the hell out of my house!" Trish yelled. John and Chris both were appalled by Trish's actions. She was never the one to yell at someone, at least not the way she just yelled at them. Chris looked Trish up and down and slammed the front door on the way out. Trish took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Now...where were WE?" Trish said coquettishly. John smirked picked her up and ran to her bedroom.

John threw her on the bed and took off her leotard. John took off his shirt, pants, and boxers. They both were butt naked in her bed. John dimmed the lights. John was doing things a little different tonight. He was going to make love to her.

John looked at Trish and smiled. Trish returned it with a soft and gentle smile. John continued back to what he was doing. John aligned his member outside her soft spot and slowly entered. Trish moaned softly.

John was on his elbows and kissed her passionately on the lips, whilst grinding himself in and out of her. Trish moaned on John's lips. John went deeper with each and every thrust, still keeping the same pace. Trish wrapped her arms and legs around him so he can stay in the spot. John went a little bit faster, and went deeper, but he was still going nice and slow.

TRISH'S POV

Tonight was different. John went more slow tonight, instead of going fast and animalistic. I loved it because he was making love to me and I was able to feel every inch of him inside my body. I must say, I do enjoy his work. I would have orgasmed by now, but it's has a nice little change to it. He's going deeper each and everytime, it feels amazing. He's been thrusting for about five minutes now, and I'm close to being on the edge. All he has to do is go faster and then I'll hit the climax, but I'll don't mind waiting till the right time. As of right now, I guess John heard my thoughts because he went a wee bit faster and deeper, and I was hit the climax.

"Oh, Johnny!" I moaned.

"Oh God! Oh, Johnny! I'm almost there!" I shouted. John went deeper than ever keeping the same pace. I knew I was going to feel this in the morning, by how deep his was. It felt like he was in my stomach. He hit one more deeper thrust and that's when I climax.

"Oh! JOHNNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could tell he climaxed too because he did two more thrusts to finish it off and collapsed on the spot on the bed next to me.

"You were amazing!" John said. We sat there for a while to catch our breaths, then we cuddled. John wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I started to fall into a deep sleep until I heard glass shatter downstairs. John and I jumped and untangled ourselves. I was nervous and scared, I didn't want to go downstairs because there might be a burglar down there. John had got out the bed and put on his boxers and his basketball shorts. I rushed to put on my undergarments a t-shirt and shorts because I didn't want to stay upstairs in my room by myself.

Whatever the damages were I hope they weren't too bad because I have to pay for them before Mommy and Daddy come back home. If they found out about this, and that I had SEX with my boyfriend! I'd be grounded for life, that is until I leave for college of course. Thank God! I'm a SENIOR!

I held onto John's hand tightly trailing behind him slowly. John turned the lights on, on the wall. We walked into the living room and saw this huge hole in the glass window. I literally almost cried. A big glass hole, plus a luxurious house equals A LOT of money.

It could take all of my college money to pay for this. Of course Daddy was paying for my college funds, but I already have two scholarships for my freshmen and sophomore year. I was saving a couple of thousands for clothes, shoes, food, shelter, a nice house, more clothes, more shoes, and shelter that's it at least that's what I'm hoping for because I need a lot money for clothes and shoes. I know it sounds kind of immature, but a 13 year old girl in an 18 year old body. You can't exactly blame me because my Daddy has spoiled me my whole life.

But anyways back to the subject. We found what made the hole in the window. It was two bricks attached together with a letter attached to it. John picked up the note and read it out loud.

"HELLO!? JOHN! REMEBER ME! WELL IF YOU DON'T KEEP READING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! WHEN YOU LEFT BOSTON AND MOVED TO DESTIN I WAS DEVASTATED. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. SO I DECIDED TO COME AND VISIT YOU, BUT IT TURNS OUT YOU WERE A LOW DOWN CHEATING DIRTY DOG! YOU TOLD ME BEFORE YOU LEFT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME! I COME AND SEE YOU HAVING SEX WITH THIS STUPID DUMB BLONDE GIRL! YOU NEED TO END IT WITH HER NOW OR "SHE"! IS GOING TO PAY! BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TORTURE HER I SUGGEST YOU CALL QUITS AND COME BACK TO ME! I'LL BE WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME JOHN CENA! HERE'S MY NUMBER JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO TALK! 850-354-7632

I'LL BE WAITING!

-GABBY

P.S I'm moving to Destin!

After John read the note, I didn't know what to think! He cheated on this poor girl to be with me! He's not the guy I thought he was! He's such a douche bag!

Why is it when I think I FINALLY found the perfect guy, I always end up being the one heart broken.

END OF TRISH'S POV

"Who is she?" Trish asked.

"What?" John said.

"Who the hell is she, John?! Why is she after you, after me?! Why!?" Trish shouted.

"Calm down, Trish! Please, Gabby is nothing to me okay! She and I used to be best friends just like you and me, before my parents moved to Destin. She was so upset when she heard I was leaving. She told me to make a promise, to never forget about her and be friends always no matter what,and I did."

"Did you two go out with each other?" Trish asked with her arms crossed.

"No, Trish. We didn't!" John replied. Trish looked like she didn't believe him.

"Trish, I swear! We never went together! We would always do stuff together. We go to school dances together, we would go to birthday parties together, we would go to the park together, we would do anything together, everything. People would always think we were a couple, but I swear weren't. "

"Then why is she after me!?" Trish questioned.

" I don't know I guess when she told me to make that promise I guess she didn't want me to find another female friend ever again. I was only in 8th grade then. I didn't know I was saying I was just making a promise so she wouldn't be so sad. I didn't actually think, she didn't want me to find a new friend." John said.

"Well what are we going to do, Johnny! I can't have this lunatic ruin everything that I have, John. She already broke my parents' window. She CAN NOT break anything else or I'm dead, okay! What are we going to do!" Trish retorted.

"Look, Trish I don't know, but don't worry about the window. I'll pay for it, okay. I just... I don't want to break up that's the thing. I waited too long for this and I'm not going to lose you Trish. I can't and I won't. I love you. " John said.

"How are you going to pay for that, this is real glass. Glass is very expensive. It's too much!" Trish replied.

"Trish, I told you not, to worry about, okay. I'll go talk this over with Gabby, but until then come here. No one is going to tear us apart. " John said. John gave her a bear hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. Trish moaned. John broke the kiss.

"How about you go make us a snack while I clean this mess up, alright?" John said getting the broom.

"Okay, what would you like?" Trish said taking out some fruits and bread for sandwiches.

"Surprise me! And it better be good or I'm gonna have to give you a spanking for being naughty!" John said hitting her ass and kissing her neck.

"Ooo...That means I have to be a BAD girl then!" Trish giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long and lustful kiss. Trish's hands trailed down his back and his ass. John broke the kiss.

"Now you're definitely gonna get it later on!" John said. Trish giggled and popped a chopped strawberry in his mouth.

"Well, you better hurry up and finish cleaning or you can't get no...Stratusfaction!" Trish said. John hurried into the living room and started sweeping. Trish burst into wads of laughter.

"That's my man!" Trish said finishing the sandwiches.

Well that's only CHAPTER 14! I hope you like the CHAPTER and enjoyed the story so far. Leave some reviews! Favorite the story! Again hope u liked the CHAPTER! Sorry for any grammatical errors! Have A... WONDERFUL TIME. IN. THE. WORLD! BYE! :-D


End file.
